These Forged and Broken Bonds
by acuriouschild
Summary: The perfect family, the perfect son. Edward's one mistake was falling in love with Bella. "You've made me a stranger in just a moment, dad." Carlisle's ego and Edward's stubborn stand tore the family in two. Can the family be healed before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Carlisle: Why is it that a father can never tell his son, how much he loves him, embrace and say I love you my son.

Esme: And a mother, she keeps repeating it whether he listens or not.

Carlisle: But that doesn't mean he loves him any less.

Esme: No one can fathom the amount of love a mother has for her son, not even her. There is no measure. It is an emotion only a mother can feel: Edward, my son, my life.

_**November 13, 2009 – Present Day**_

"Aannnnnd, here we are at the big game between age-old rivals Texas Christian University and Southern Methodist University: The Battle for the Iron Skillet!"

"That's right Mike. Its tradition that when the Horned Frogs meet the Mustangs on the field, that compete for this skillet as a trophy. The TCU Horned Frogs leads the series and tensions are high as TCU and SMU fans alike hold their breath, waiting to see if TCU can hold onto the skillet as the two teams face off again this year!"

"Eric, it's down to the last minute as TCU has possession of the ball, and it's up to them to make this field goal if they want to secure the win and remain undefeated this season. They're all the way at the 40 yard line; it's a bit of a stretch though…"

"Yes, it's all riding on Jasper Cullen yet the record shows that there doesn't seem to be anything our star kicker Jasper Cullen can't manage!"

The crowd goes wild as a tall, lean man jogs up to the ball, slowing as he nears it. The young man looks almost out of place among all his brawny teammates. Taking a deep breath, he leans forward at the waist, taking three steps, and then, he pauses.

Time seems to slow as Jasper closes his eyes, shutting out the screams of the crowd. The chanted letters he hears begin to slow in his mind and they finally fade away. A velvety voice cuts through the silence in his head as he remembers:

"_If you want to be someone in life, if you want to achieve something, if you want to win, listen to your heart. And if your heart doesn't give you any answers, close your eyes, and think of your parents… And then you will cross all the hurdles, all your problems will vanish, and victory will be yours… Only yours."_

Opening his eyes, he draws his foot back, and then lets his foot fly forward.

Suddenly the roar is deafening. "AND THAT'S IT, TCU WINS THE GAME! CULLEN MAKES THE FIELD GOAL SECURING VICTORY FOR TCU!"

Jasper is swarmed by his teammates and supporters, and he can barely hear one 'congratulations' over the other.

~~O~~

"Hey mom, dad, I won! I really was the man of the match, I made that last field goal and we won! Oh, by the way, I saw you guys on CNN talking about the future of the American oil industry. You both looked great… Listen, I can't wait to come home… I've missed you too… Alright, see you in a few days when I'm back in Austin for Thanksgiving. Bye."

Pocketing his cell phone, he proceeded to shove the rest of his clothes and books into his last duffel bag. The last item he put in was a photo frame. He brushed the glass carefully, smiling softly at the young carefree man with his arm slung around a young Jasper's shoulders.

~~O~~

"Elizabeth! Put that photo away before I take it away myself! Honestly, can't you even manage one hour at church without pulling it out?" Renée's sharp whisper startled Elizabeth out of her reverie.

"No one is going to berate an 80 plus year old woman for not paying attention in church." Elizabeth retorted. "Besides, Reverend Weber won't even be able to tell that I'm not singing from up there."

"Yes," Renée sighed. "But _I_ can Lizzy, so focus."

The two women finished the recessional song and gently closed their song books with their wrinkled hands. They waited for all the other members of the shuffled out of the pew, making their way up the nave.

Unable to ignore the quiet sniffles and whimpers any longer, Renée turned to Elizabeth.

"Hey now Lizzy, what are you crying for?"

"I just… I just miss Edward so much!"

"Shhhh. Me too. Me too."

"No, but especially now! I feel I have failed my family. How will I go to Heaven and explain to God that I couldn't even bring my grandson back home!"

"You won't meet God anyway," Renée said.

"Wha-, why?"

"Because he doesn't meet people in Hell!" Renée laughed, unable to hide her smile any longer.

"Oh you and your morning jokes! You can't go one day without teasing me," Elizabeth pouted as they reached the vestibule.

"Grandma! And Nay-nay!" a familiar voice cried out to them.

"Jazzy!" Renée squealed.

Jasper strode quickly towards his two grandmothers and dropped his bags to envelope them both in his arms.

"Hey Nay-Nay, you're looking sexy," he teased his maternal grandmother, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ha, I know that's what everyone tells me!" she replied with a wink.

"Hey, Grandma," Jasper asked, worried that his other grandmother was not well. Elizabeth just buried her head further into her grandson's shirt. "Why is she crying, Nay-nay?" he asked Renée.

"Ha, I get worried when she doesn't cry!" was her witty reply.

"Look Jasper, she's so mean to me," Elizabeth wailed.

"Hey, hey, stop it now, both of you," Jasper soothed them. In the back of his mind though, he knew that there was something truly troubling his Grandma Lizzy.

~~O~~

"Lizzy, please, please stop crying! Your tears will make only make Jasper ask questions." Renée begged.

Rocking back and forth in her chair, Elizabeth was weeping, her head in her hands. Renée just ran her fingers through her hair, trying to comfort and quiet her daughter's mother-in-law and her life-long friend.

"What do I do, Renée? What do I do? Every time I see Jasper, I am just reminded more of how much I miss Edward."

"But really, what _can _we do Lizzy? Carlisle has forbidden us… Jasper wasn't even home when Edward left Austin and –"

"Well I am tired of doing nothing! Jasper has a right to know. I think we should tell him everything."

"Lizzy! Where would we even begin? Jasper doesn't even know that Edward was adopted and was not even their real son!"

The two women turned as they heard a stifled sob from the doorway.

"Oh Jasper…no."

**Author's Note**:

So I would just like to say thank you so much for reading! This is my first story as I have been too afraid to actually post anything on the site for almost a year now. It would be really helpful if you could leave a review of any length just to tell me what you think: hate it, love it, what you hope to see, anything! This is rated M only because I may need it for future chapters. All that being said, I don't own Twilight or the foreign film this idea is based on. I'm just playing with the characters.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just enjoy playing with the characters.

**Chapter 1**

"Edward was two days old when he was brought to The Island at Mount Bonnell Shore," Elizabeth began. "And his tiny footsteps immediately made a place in all our hearts. He became Esme's lifeline and Carlisle's dream of a son was fulfilled. Twelve years later you came along. The doctors said you fought to be born, but we all knew you would be this family's strength."

"Did Edward know he was adopted?" Jasper asked, without looking up from the floor.

Lizzy sighed, losing herself in the memories. "He was eight when he found out. Edward was admittedly upset at first, but only because he wished he could have been Carlisle and Esme's real son. That was when Carlisle decided that the matter of his adoption would never be raised again. He _was _Carlisle's oldest son. Never would the truth be questioned, but suddenly it was brought up again and after that, he never came back. That was his last Christmas with us!" she cried before breaking down into tears.

**December 24, 1999 – **_**10 Years Ago**_

The Cullen mansion was filled with people. Laughter bubbled up from the main ballroom, glasses clinked against each other, and the music flowed evenly through the crowd. From the balcony, Carlisle looked down at all his friends and family with a soft smile before turning to search out the man he urgently needed to talk to.

"Look at this room, it's a filthy mess!" cried Siobhan, picking up a pile of dirty laundry and depositing it in the hamper where it should have been.

"Yeah, yeah Sivvy, but you love me anyway," smirked Jasper.

"Jazzy, I can't keep picking up after you! You're 13, almost 14 now and when you go off to boarding school next semester, you are going to have to keep your own room clean!" As the large Irish woman became further and further worked up over the state of her young charge's room, the southern accent slipped away and her Irish brogue became more pronounced. "Now come on, everyone is downstairs at the Christmas party and you are still up here doing…what exactly are you doing up here anyway?" Siobhan peered out of the walk-in closet with shirts in her hands, trying to see what the little rascal was up to. "VIDEO GAMES?"

Jasper jumped from his seat on the bed. His controller slipped from his hands and landed smartly on his foot. "OW! What the heck, Sivvy! You can't just screech like that in a man's ear!"

"Jasper, I am a good 10 feet away from you so I can hardly be shouting in your ear and you should mind your langua–"

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Jasper cut her off, hoping to avoid one of Siobhan's long-winded lectures. "Besides, this isn't just _any_ game. Its Madden 2000!"

"Madden, Schmadden. I don't care. You were supposed to be dressed and downstairs half an hour ago. And if you really care so much about football why don't you get off your chubby rump and run about outside and play the real thing, instead of staying holed up in here pretending to."

Siobhan proceeded to tug Jasper's t-shirt off his head and struggled pull a proper undershirt on. "Gosh, Jazzy, are these clothes getting too tight as well?"

" 'S not my fault Sivvy," he wailed. "Edward used to be around to play with me, but he's been gone so long, I have no one to play with. I want to get in shape again, I swear I do. And I really want to play football at school… But I don't wanna go to Riverside. Georgia is so far away. Why can't I stay here with you and Mom and Dad? Why do y'all try to get rid of me?" Jasper began to sob.

"No. Shhh Jazzy, no. We aren't trying to get rid of you. Why would you think that sweetie? We just want you to grow up and be responsible and Riverside will turn you into a fine young gentleman just like your brother." She gently wiped away his tears with her thumbs and began buttoning up his red shirt for the party. She smoothed down his blond curls, patted his cheek gently and then handed him the dress pants she had picked out. "Now I'll leave you to finish getting dressed. I trust that you will do so quickly and join all of us downstairs for the party without returning to your games, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Jasper sniffled. He picked up his controller and tossed it onto his bed before heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Siobhan gently shut Jasper's door and headed towards the stairs, knowing that Esme could likely use a hand in bringing out the ornaments for the Cullen family's annual Christmas tree lighting ceremony.

"Oh, Siobhan, thank goodness you're here. Thank you so much for getting Jasper ready, he really only listens to you these days," thanked Esme as she rushed into the living room carrying a box of carefully packed ornaments.

"Of course ma'am, that's what I'm here for," Siobhan returned with a smile. "Now how can I help you?"

"Well, let's see. I brought up our family ornaments, and we readied the tree this morning, so really all I have left to do is make sure everyone is here to add their ornament to the tree, and then we can plug her in!" Suddenly, with a gasp Esme continued, "Oh, but you know what I did forget! The gingerbread cookies need to be taken out of the oven in a few minutes. Could you please be a dear and take care of that please Siobhan? I need to make sure everyone has plenty to drink, and then the musicians will take a break, and we can add the decorations, light the tree, and oh, where is Edward! Rosalie, can you come here please? I just need your help with…" And with that, Esme had already whirled out of the room to take care of the fifty other things that had popped into her head.

"Of course ma'am," Siobhan muttered. _Sometimes I just don't know how that woman keeps her cool and runs everything in this huge house so well._

Siobhan hurried to the kitchen where all the dishes were already laid out and ready to be carried to the grand dining room. _Only the Cullens would have three dining areas, one where the family eats casually adjoined to the kitchen, another one for when the whole family is together or when we have guests, and finally the grand room which seats about 50 I'm sure! _Siobhan thought with a smirk. She moved to the oven where she checked on the cookie trays and saw that they were done. Just as she pulled them out and set them on the counter, a chubby hand reached out and snatched one of the tray. "Jasper Lee Cullen! Could you not have waited even a minute for them to cool down, never mind waiting for them to make it off the tray and onto a plate. Sometimes I'd swear you are more of a three year old than a thirteen year old."

"Shorry Sivvy. They shmelled way too gooph."

"Honestly, boy, at least chew and swallow the darn thing before you try to talk," Siobhan sighed resignedly. It was Christmas Eve after all.

Happily munching away, Jasper strolled out of the kitchen with his lucky acquisition. He celebrated too soon though. Jasper moved up the stairs in search of his father just as Renee was walking down them. As the two passed, Renee's hand darted out, yanking the half-eaten cookie from his grasp.

"Heyyyy Nay-nay!" he complained.

"It's quite clear you've eaten far too many already my chubby Jazzy," she called out over her shoulder.

Grumbling to himself, Jasper continued on upstairs. He reached his father's study where the door was open just a crack. Peering in he saw his father stand to pour drinks before offering it to a man just outside of his field of vision. Knowing better than to interrupt, Jasper chose to press his ear to the crack. He recognized the voice of his 'uncle' Peter as the other man in the study with his father. Straining to hear the conversation over the noise of the guests downstairs, Jasper caught bits and pieces of the discussion.

"Peter, we've been friends since we met at Riverside…planning this since they were born…"

"chance meeting at Stanford…see that they obviously enjoy each other's company… has become a fine young man…"

"Rosalie is refined, polite, beautiful, educated…understands our family's traditions and values…"

"…I agree and think they will too…"

"…For her to be a part of the family is my greatest wish…"

"Alright Carlisle, a toast then! To our children and soon to be in-laws!"

Their glasses clinked. Jasper snickered as he thought of his father and his uncle Peter planning out Edward's marriage to Rosalie like two old matchmakers. _Who wouldn't want to marry Rosalie?_ he thought. _She's like perfect in every way. She's the perfect Southern girl for my dad to add to the family, everyone loves her, she's really sweet and kind, and she's hot! Oh yeah and Edward is totally into her, so there's no problem there. _Jasper then noticed the sound of a chair being pushed back on the hardwood floors and heard his father's voice nearing the door. "Well then Peter, now that this is decided let's go back down and join the party. I'm sure Esme is waiting for all of us at the tree…"

Jasper scurried away from the door and back downstairs, the overheard conversation already forgotten as he focused on making a plan to score another cookie.

"Oh Rosalie, you really are a godsend. This year we have so many more people over for dinner and I'm surprised I haven't gone mad yet!" Esme said.

Rosalie's tinkling laugh came from behind the tree where she added the final strand of tinsel. Her golden head popped out from the branches as she replied, "Oh Aunt Esme, I'm sure that's impossible. There seems to be nothing that you can't manage. I always pray that I'll be able to run my own house and entertain even just half as well as you do!"

"Oh you flatter me, Rosie! And don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to learn from me, although, the day that you run a home may come sooner than you think," Esme said with a wink.

Rosalie blushed but she turned her face down to the last box of ornaments to hide it. "Well, where do you want the family ornaments? I suppose y'all will be coming down to add them yourselves before we light the tree."

"What do you mean 'y'all' Rosalie?" Esme asked sharply.

"I-I'm sorry, Esme. I just thought that, that well you, I mean." Rosalie stuttered shocked by Esme's tone.

Esme burst out laughing at Rosalie's flustered speech, "I'm just teasin' you Rosie! But surely you knew you'd be hanging your own ornament with us this year! You're part of the family, unofficially for now of course, but you and Edward have been together for over three years now. I think of you as my own daughter already. And Carlisle and your father have been like brothers since prep school. Here." Esme pulled out one of the ornaments from the box and gently unwrapped the paper from around it. She held it out to Rosalie. "I had this one made when you and Edward came home from Stanford for Thanksgiving."

"Ohhh Esme it's beautiful!" Rosalie carefully took the blown glass globe into her hands. She noticed her name painted in gold along the bottom in a beautiful script. Her fingers traced the spirals of blue that swirled around the sphere, stopping on the flaxen-haired angel in billowing white robes, basking in the spotlight of a full moon, an ethereal smile painted on her face, eyes closed. The details on the ornament were painted on so daintily, Rosalie could make out each rose that made up the angel's halo, and she admired the lines of gold that streamed through the hair that flowed down the angel's shoulders. And the full moon, it reminded her of the night she met and fell in love with Edward Cullen. "I remember the Full Moon on the Quad. Edward was such a gentleman. He truly made it one of the most special nights of my life." she said softly.

"Well I knew how much that night meant to you, so when I went to get your family ornament made, I knew exactly what I wanted to put on it. I just wanted you to know that you are a part of the Cullen family. Come here Rosie." Esme embraced Rosalie tightly, smiling softly to herself. _I just hope that this girl makes my Edward happy. He really does seem to love her._

Rosalie drew back as she heard Esme sniffling. "Esme, what's wrong? Oh are you alright?" she said, concerned by the tears collecting in Esme's eyes.

"It's just, I miss Edward so much…and-and he's not here yet and we've never lit the tree without him here to put his own ornament on...and this is your first year adding an ornament and he has to be here so you two can hang them next to each other…I just hope he's alright. It's not like him to be late!"

"Shhh, shhh, Esme. I'm sure Edward's fine. His flight just probably got delayed, airports are so busy at this time of year. And he's just finished his MBA so I know he had a couple of loose ends to tie up. That's all it is. He's just so busy, but I know he wouldn't miss this for anything!" Rosalie said, trying to comfort Esme.

"You're right, Rosie. You're right," she sighed. "Well give me a minute to just freshen up otherwise everyone this side of the Colorado River will be able to I've been bawlin' my eyes out," Esme said with a shaky laugh. "Just gather everyone up so we can get started. Thank you, sweetie."

Rosalie looked up at the grand tree, the centerpiece of the room, and smiled at the thought that she would have her very own Cullen ornament to hang on one of its graceful boughs. She thought about the best place to hang it.

_Hmm somewhere in the front, so it's noticeable. Somewhere that everyone can see my name and how I have a place on the tree... But there has to be enough room that Edward's can be right next to it…oh and I can't take away a spot that Esme or Carlisle might want! I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out when the time comes…I just hope Edward makes it in time. It's been a while since I've seen him. My work hours and his work hours just haven't been matching up so we rarely get free time to spend together. Well hopefully we'll find time for each other now that we have both moved back to Austin for good. I'll miss Stanford and the Main Quad, but I hope that Edward and I will be making new memories together…here…_

A loud peal of laughter from the ballroom broke Rosalie from her thoughts. Remembering the task she had been set, she stepped into the other room, and quietly told the musicians that they could take a break and have their dinner in the parlor. Stepping up to the microphone, she announced to the guests that the time had come for the lighting of the Christmas tree and that their presence was requested in the other room.

By the time everyone was settled in the living room, Esme had fixed her makeup and was already in her place by the tree with all the ornaments unwrapped and set carefully in order on the table. She asked Rosalie to lead the guests in some carols as they hung the ornaments. As "Deck the Halls" rang out in the room, Carlisle moved forward, took his ornament carefully from his wife, kissed her softly, and then hung it on a branch high on the left hand side of the tree. Esme picked up her glass globe and quickly placed it on a branch next to her husband's before calling Siobhan up. As the large Irish woman gave Esme a hug, Esme paused, ears straining to hear a faint noise…_is that the beat of helicopter blades in the air…?_ over the chorus of "Jingle Bells." Sure that she was imagining things or hearing things because of wishful thinking, Esme then spotted her mother and beckoned her forward. Renee nodded and turned to help Elizabeth out of her seat. The two women made their way up to the tree and proceeded to hang their ornaments as well, Renee's under her daughter's and Elizabeth's under her sons'.

One by one, Carlisle and Esme's siblings came forward, each adding their personalized ornament to the tree. Peter and Rosalie followed suit. Rosalie could barely contain her excitement when she stepped up to the tree, ornament in hand. She turned to thank Esme once more for the honor, only to see her disappearing from the room.

Esme could ignore the tugging in her heart no longer. She felt a twinge of guilt for leaving the room when all the guests were there, especially since Rosalie was about to hang her ornament for the first time, but Esme was sure that her instinct was not wrong. With only one ornament left, Edward _had _to be here to hang his ornament last. She could almost feel Edward's presence, and surely he would be here by now. She moved through the ballroom, past the kitchen and past the grand dining room before stepping out onto the balcony overlooking the garden. She peered out into the falling snow, trying to spot Edward…

But she had no such luck. After a minute, she realized that there was no one out there in the empty night. A tear slipped down her face as she turned to head back inside. _I must have been wrong. There's no one here. I suppose we'll just have to light the tree without hi-_

The sound of footsteps on the gravel cut into her thoughts. Spinning around, she saw Edward running up the driveway and up the stairs. Dropping his bag, he shook his finger at his mother, a crooked smile on his face, and then moved forward to pull his mother into a warm embrace. _She always knows..._ he thought.

"Hey mom, how is it you always sense my presence before I even arrive?" he asked.

Just smiling up at her son, she just pulled him back inside, led him to the tree, and silently handed him his ornament. He noticed Rosalie's name on an ornament and raised his eyebrows at his mother before hanging his own near it with a small smirk. He joined the rest of his family to the side of the tree, hugged his father, and ruffled his brother's hair in greeting before moving to Rosalie's side. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and watched as Carlisle pushed the plug into the final socket, illuminating the tree, the room, and everyone in it. The guests cheered and applauded before moving on into the grand dining room for dinner.

"Hey baby," Edward said as Rosalie turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Hey, yourself. You know poor Esme was in tears, worried that you weren't gonna make it tonight," she said.

"You know I'd never let mom down like that. Tonight is too important to ever miss, I know that." Edward moved them closer to the tree. He gently fingered Rosalie's ornament. "Congrats on finally making it onto the tree," he teased.

"Yeah, well thanks for finally making Esme think that you were serious about me!" Rosalie retorted, rolling her eyes and pretending to shove Edward away.

"Hey, Rosie, you know I love you. I have since the first day I met you, angel," Edward said, watching Rosalie blush. He pulled her back towards him, resting his cheek on her hair.

Rosalie wrapped one arm around Edward's waist and ran the other through his beautiful bronze hair, turned darker from the wet snow. She looked back towards the now glowing tree. "It really is beautiful, Edward."

"Yes, you are," he murmured before tilting her chin up, and kissing her softly on the lips.

As the couple's embrace became more heated, Carlisle stepped back from the doorway where he had been watching, giving the two some privacy. With a smile on his face, he returned to the dining room.

"Perfect. Merry Christmas indeed," he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

Yay, so Edward finally appears! Don't worry Bella will too, soon. Please, to whoever is actually reading this, it would really help if you left me a review. It honestly would be great to know what you think of this story so far, how it can improve, anything! :) Also, I was thinking about writing a little outtake of Edward and Rosalie at Stanford, the Full Moon on the Quad, and how they met. I've started it already, so if about 5 people review and say they'd like to see it, I'll put that up with the next chapter. I know, I'm bribing, but I'm really begging here to know what you think. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just enjoy playing with the characters.

**Chapter 2**

_**December 27th, 1999**_

Edward and Rosalie ran down the gravel driveway. Panting and out of breath, they came to a stop. Edward snatched her water bottle from her hands, and poured water into his open mouth, allowing it to splash all over his hair and face as he did. He then pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe at his face, smirking at the glazed expression that came over his girlfriend's face.

_Edward always looks so sexy after our morning runs…who am I kidding he always looks sexy!_ Rosalie stared at him as rivulets of water ran down his marble white throat, disappearing under his t-shirt. She wished she could caress every inch of his chiseled body like the water did. Edward was strong and muscular, but not bulky. He was tall and lean, more a Greek god than a man. _Oh the results of the Cullen genes. I hope our children will look as perfect. _When Edward lifted his shirt to wipe his face, Rosalie couldn't help but stare at his perfect stomach, muscles flexing as he leaned back to finish off the water in her bottle. _I kind of want to lick him_… Suddenly, Rosalie noticed that Edward was shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"See something you like, Rosie?" he teased.

"Oh, shut it Edward! Ugh, sometimes you can be so full of yourself!"

"Well you're certainly not helping reduce my ego when you stare at me like that. I think you've got a little bit of drool there too," Edward chuckled.

"I do not! You're a liar Edward Cullen," Rosalie screeched, her face flushed from both the run and embarrassment. "Besides, what do you care what I think, you've practically ignored me these past few months!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, taken aback.

"I called you, texted you, left voicemails, and emails while you were out of town on business trips. You barely replied to any of them. And our work schedules clashed, so even when we were both in town, we didn't see each other much." To let Edward know she was teasing, she poked him in the side and pouted. "So rude."

"Rosie, I was busy finishing up the work on my MBA and then my professor found me this job that I couldn't turn down. You know I was busy with all of that."

"Hmm busy with some_thing_ or some_one_?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No," he laughed. "It was more than one some_ones_. You know me."

Now Rosalie started laughing loudly, "Pshh I think not, Edward. No girl would ever waste their time with you! Well, other than me of course. You wouldn't even know what to do with one."

"Oh reallyyyy? So would I do this with a girl?" Edward began playing and pulling at the straps on the sports bra Rosalie was wearing.

"Stop it Edward. Stop it!" she giggled, pushing his arms away as he snapped the strap sharply on her shoulder. She finally shoved him away and readjusted her top. Sticking her tongue out at him, she finally demanded, "So did you even remember me or not?"

"Do you want me to lie or tell the truth, Rosalie?"

"Lie."

"Fine. If I have to lie, then… I didn't think of you at all," Edward said with a wink. "And are you still interested in the same crazy guy that doesn't know what to do with girls?"

"I think..." Rosalie trailed off.

"You think..?" Edward moved closer to her.

"I think…" Rosalie looked down, hiding her smile.

"What do you think?" Edward asked, worried now.

"I think…I can beat you to the house."

"Haha Rose, don't bet on it," Edward said cockily.

"Yeah?" Rosalie sharply elbowed him in the stomach and sprinted full speed towards the house.

"Cheater!" Edward cried, clutching his stomach. He ran faster trying to catch up to her, when she turned and hurled her empty water bottle at his head, laughing as he then stumbled and tried to pick it up. "No fair!" he wailed as she rushed inside.

After showering, changing, and saying goodbye to Rosalie, Edward wandered around upstairs before entering Jasper's room and plopping down onto the bed. "Whatcha watchin'?" he asked.

"Insight bowl. Minnesota Golden Gophers and Texas Tech Red Raiders," said Jasper without taking his eyes off the screen as he munched on Doritos from a giant bag.

"Hey Fatty, I mean Jazzy, don't you have to be getting ready for school? What's the score?" Edward asked, plucking the chips out of Jasper's hand and popping them in his own mouth.

"38-35, we're behind but we have possession. And give me the bag. Get your own," grumbled Jasper. "Come on…come on… YES TOUCHDOWN!" he yelled. "Man, we've got this, we're solid."

"Hey, don't be so sure," Edward chuckled. "You can never know with those damn gophers. Anything can happen at the last minute!"

Siobhan plopped down on the bed too, on the other side of Jasper. "Oh god, what are these lead pipes you call your legs," she grunted as she lifted Jasper's right leg to stuff and tie his shoes on.

"Hey what is this? He still hasn't learned to tie his fucking shoes! Fatty!"

"Language!" cried Siobhan.

"Go back to Stanford, Edward! No one wants you here!" cried Jasper, trying to kick Edward with the foot that wasn't being held hostage by Siobhan.

"What is going on boys?" asked Esme from the doorway.

"Mom, I'll tell you what's wrong," said Edward, crossing the room over to the doorway. Wrapping his arms around his mother's shoulders, he continued, "You have overfed your son here and turned him into a pumpkin!"

"Edward," Esme chided, stifling her laughter.

"Hey!" complained Jasper. "When I go to boarding school at stupid Riverside, you're all going to forget me. Who even goes halfway through eighth grade just for the summer term! Everyone is going to already fit in except for me because I had to get stupid mono! Can't I just wait and join at the start of ninth grade? Sivvy, nobody loves me!"

"That's right Jazzy, mom loves me more!" Edward taunted. Esme lightly slapped his arm.

"Edward, stop teasing your brother, it's not nice. But it's true, I have missed you. You aren't going to leave me again are you?" she asked looking up into her son's clear, green eyes.

"I will if you feed me like you did this pumpkin!" he replied, and promptly pulled them out of the room as Jasper's left shoe came flying at his head.

_**December 28, 1999**_

Edward stared down hundreds of feet into the bustling metropolis that was Austin. From his father's office at the top of the Cullen Corporation building, Edward felt as if he could watch over each and every person going about their business in the city that day. His father cleared his throat, and Edward turned back to face him.

"This is all for you my son," Carlisle began. "From today, this building, the company, the whole Cullen Empire belongs to you. Cheers!" Edward raised his glass of scotch to his fathers, before drinking. "Look at that portrait over there, son. That's your grandfather. You know Edward, 30 years ago he said certain things to me in this room which I will now repeat to you. He said 'life offers many paths to choose from, but you must always choose the one that is right, the one where you don't have to bend your morals, where you don't have to give in to temptations. Never take a step in life that will bring shame to your family's name and honor. Anyone can make money, but earning respect is not always as easy.' I haven't forgotten his words, even today. And neither should you."

Edward had remained silent throughout Carlisle's speech. His face was blank but with each word his father said, he looked a little more apprehensive, but still he clung to Carlisle's every word, storing it in his memory. Edward had always valued his father's advice and he knew that his father had never led him wrong in his life. "Edward, you must promise me that you will follow the traditions of this family." Green eyes staring into green eyes, Edward nodded. "Promise me you will never compromise the self-respect of our family."

Edward cleared his throat and said, "I promise Dad, that I will always keep our family's name held in only the highest respect." Shaking his father's hand, "I promise that I will always keep you happy papa," he vowed.

_**December 29, 1999**_

"WE….. WONNNNNNNNNNN! ALICE! ALICE! THE AGGIES WON!"

"WOOOO HOOOOOOOO! That's awesome B!"

"I know! Right? I mean Texas A&M totally deserved to win the Holiday Bowl this year!" Bella spun in place, arms thrown out to the side, grinning as her dark curtain of hair flew out behind her. She came to a stop and wobbled a bit before asking her sister, "Hey, can you take care of the shop for a few, Alice? I have to go tell Maggie what happened! Do you know where she is?"

"Um I think her mom said they were meeting some guy's family for a marriage proposal. So they're most likely at home entertaining their guests."

"Got it, thanks Alice!" Bella jumped on her bike outside and began pedaling down Park Plaza Drive and all the shops. She cut through the Fiskville Cemetery as she always did when trying to go from her Heritage Hills neighborhood over to the Windsor Hills neighborhood to meet her best friend, Maggie. The ride only took about 5 minutes when Bella rode the most direct route. The Hills of eastern Austin were not the nicest areas to live in, but it was the best that the Swan and Byrne families could afford. Neither of the girls had TV in their own homes, so Bella always watched the game on the small television in her store at the gas station and then relayed the results and scores to Maggie. On other days, the girls would go to the homes of Alice's friends from school and mooch off of their TV to catch the games. Football was big in Texas, but especially in the suburbs of Austin.

When Bella reached the Byrne's house, she crept around the house to the backyard. The glass sliding doors gave her the perfect view into the living room. Bella saw Maggie sitting in the chair facing her. Mrs. Byrne was in the chair next to the sofa talking to an elderly woman, a younger woman whom Bella assumed was the potential groom's mother, and a young boy, the groom's brother maybe? Bella was in the perfect position such that Maggie could see her but Mrs. Byrne and their guests could not.

Inside the room, Mrs. Byrne finished pouring ice tea for her guests and then introduced herself. "I'm Siobhan Byrne and this is my daughter Maggie. Maggie, say hello."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Victoria Moran, Mrs. Mary Moran, Mr. Jamie, I'm so delighted to meet you all." Maggie said sweetly.

The old woman had not been paying attention to the introductions having been too preoccupied with wiping her thick lensed glasses on her skirt. She looked up to see Siobhan in the seat next to her and said, "Oh your face is so bright, like the moon. What a beautiful bride you are!"

Siobhan was visibly flustered as she hurried to correct the old woman's mistake. "Uhhh, uh no my daughter is the bride actually. She's over here, _Maggie_," she emphasized.

From outside, Bella had finally attracted Maggie's attention. "We won! WE WON!" she stage-whispered, over-exaggerating the words, hoping Maggie could read her lips.

"…and Maggie is very quiet and introverted," Mrs. Byrne was saying.

Maggie's brow furrowed as she tried to decipher the message Bella was trying to get across. "We won the match?" she shouted, finally understanding Bella. "Oh!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and turning red with embarrassment, suddenly realizing where she was.

"Quiet and introverted, hmm?" mused the groom's mother Victoria. "I see…"

"The…SCORE…..FORTY-SEVEN to NINETEEN!" Bella mouthed to Maggie again.

"So how old is she again?" wondered Mary, the grandmother.

"Forty-seven!" screamed Maggie.

"Forty-seven?" asked Victoria.

"Huh? Seven?" asked Mary.

"No, no. Sorry I'm twenty-three," corrected Maggie, paling at the death glares her mother was sending her from across the room. She glowered at Bella and tried to motion to her to leave. Maggie actually thought she might like this Teague Moran whom she might marry. Also, her mother might just murder her if she turned down another marriage proposal. Her mother was always saying, 'There are only so many eligible southern Irishmen who want to have an arranged marriage! You can't afford to be so picky!'

Bella could tell Maggie was getting impatient for her to leave so she decided to quickly tell her the name of the tight-end who made the final touchdown securing the win, "GREG PORTER." Bella knew he was Maggie's favorite player on the team.

"Hm that's seems better," muttered Victoria. "Anyway, I think I should tell you about my son, Teague. He's-"

"GREG!" cried Maggie, jumping up from her seat.

Mrs. Moran stood up too, angrily saying, "Greg? Listen Mrs. Byrne, Siobhan, if there's someone else in your daughter's life then I don't see why I should waste-"

"No, no, no, no," cried Siobhan. "She just means...her um…uncle greg! Yes her uncle greg! She was very attached to him and always remembers him on happy occasions!" Siobhan was hurriedly trying to cover up all the mistakes her daughter had made when she noticed Bella outside from the corner of her eye.

"You naughty little monkey! Come on I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget soon Isabella Swan!" screeched Siobhan, dragging Bella by the ear as Maggie ran behind after them.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry Mrs. Byrne, I was just excited about the game!" wailed Bella.

Siobhan barged into the Swan's house, still pulling Bella behind her, shouting "Do you know that you almost ruined the perfect marriage proposal for Mag-" she came to a stop when she entered the Swan's living room. "Charlie, what happened to you?"

"Daddy?" Bella asked, twisting out of Siobhan's strong grasp. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Alice, why is Dr. Gerandy here?"

"Bella, what was that I heard about you disrupting Siobhan and her guests!" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie, calm down, it was nothing," Siobhan soothed. "You're BP is too high for this kind of stress. Please lie down."

"WHAT? Dad your hypertension is worse again?" said Bella.

"Yes and it's all because of the worry you cause me, Bella!" growled her father.

"Listen Mrs. Byrne, Mr. Swan, I've increased the strength of your prescription, please fill it and get the new medicine. And just try to reduce your stress, relax , and take care of yourself, please," said Dr. Gerandy as he left the room.

"Are you mad at me Daddy?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm disappointed in you! You are 23 years old now, you need to start acting responsibly!"

"No, Charles its fine. The proposal went through, I was just overreacting." Siobhan said.

"Siobhan you're spoiling my two daughters!"

"Charles, Alice and Bella are just as much mine as Maggie is to me. I told you, they accepted the proposal so Maggie is fine."

"Maggie, they accepted the proposal? Didn't they look at you properly?" Bella teased

"Hey, B shut up!" Maggie snapped.

"Someday all of you girls will get married, you know," reminded Charlie.

"No Daddy, I never will. I'm always going to stay with you," said Bella, hugging her father tightly.

"Yeah! Me too!" pouted Alice.

"I only hope that the man that you pick will love you more than I do, Bella," sighed Charlie.

"Ha, I don't think such a man exists," laughed Bella.

_**January 1, 2000**_

The tiny silver Audi screeched to a stop outside the Cullen mansion.

"Okay Rose, tell me, what's wrong."

"Oh shut up Edward. You sucked tonight. You didn't dance, you didn't eat, you didn't laugh. You didn't even say I looked pretty tonight."

"Hey Rose, you look beautiful tonight.

"Really? How sweet, Edwar-"

"I'm sweet and I also lie very well," he smirked.

"You know what, just go."

"Really, Rose, you do look beautiful…"

"Is that a lie or the truth?"

"I think…" Edward teased.

"You think…?"

"I think…."

"Edward, _I _think you should leave."

"Well I wasn't planning on going home with you tonight anyway, but thanks for the offer!" he smirked.

"Ugh! Good night!"

Edward quickly stepped out of the car as rose revved the engine. As she turned sharply and pulled away from the house, he called out, "Byeeee! I was lying though!" Chuckling to himself he walked down the driveway and entered the house. _Rose was _so_ easy to annoy_. _Just another reason why I love her._


	4. Stanford Outtake

**EPOV**

_**Saturday October 26, 1996**_

"I'm telling ya man, no matter how organized they try to be, Full Moon on the Quad just isn't going to ever be the way it was in the fucking 19th century!"

"If we just enforce the rules, and line up the upper and underclassman and let the lines converge at midnight like they used to then-"

"Shut it Yorkie, you know that they're not even gonna wanna do that! It's just gonna be a full out make-out session and you know it! I don't see what the problem is with that!"

"Newton, we all know you're a desperate pig who never gets any unless their drunk, mentally unstable, or confused, all of which happen at Full Moon."

"Whatever Sam, not all of us use steroids to get chicks!"

Lounging in the back on a leather ottoman I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to tune out the annoying chatter of my classmates. This senior FMOTQ planning meeting was a total failure. We were supposed to figure out a way to make the stupid tradition more organized and more like the way it was in the fucking 1800s, but newsflash, admins: we aren't in the 19th century anymore, so why bother?

"Hey Eddie."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett, I'm not in the mood today and I've told you not to call me Eddie!"

"Touchy, touchy…Sorry, so what are all these idiots bitchin' about today?" Emmett asked.

"The stupid Full Moon on the Quad. What else?"

For those of you who don't know Full Moon is this ancient Stanford tradition that has been going on for ages. Apparently it used to be some sort of 'rite of passage' for Stanford freshmen and seniors. So, every year on the full moon in October, all the freshmen would line up on the quad across from the line of seniors and at midnight the two lines would merge and the girls would receive a rose and a kiss. Today? It's just a bunch of drunk horny college students making out and swapping spit with every face they see while a loud band holds a 'concert' at one end of the quad. Sounds like so much fun! Not.

The idiots are still arguing over how to organize the damn thing. Really, who gives a shit anyway; people will just do what they want to do. Finally, the meeting is adjourned once it's been decided that the concert will be held away from the quad, and then at 11:30 students will be allowed onto the quad to get ready. Hah! That's 'get ready', as in use free mouthwash, eat free breath mints, buy some red roses, and then try and kiss some girls. I think I'm going to stay holed up in my room and watch a movie or something.

"Hey Edward, so are you going to the Quad tonight?" Emmett asks me, breaking me out of my little internal diatribe.

"You're fucking kidding me right, man?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"Edward, don't be such a killjoy dude. Best case scenario, we find a hot chick that's into us that we get to make out with. Worst case, we make fun of Newton, Crowley, and Yorkie as they try to get chicks. Besides you're a senior this year, its practically fucking tradition, just man up and try to have some fun with it Cullen."

Of course when Emmett puts it that way, I'm convinced.

"Fine," I sigh. "I'll go with you to the damn quad tonight."

"Atta boy! Hey maybe if you're lucky, you'll find a girl who'll put up with your moody ass," he said.

"Don't push it McCarty." I muttered as we headed back to our dorms.

**RPOV**

"Aaaaand that's a wrap! Great work guys. See you at rehearsal tomorrow."

I let out a long sigh, relaxing as we were finally done for the day. This last minute rehearsal had really messed up my routine for the day. It was almost 9pm now and I hadn't eaten since 8 this morning. If I wasn't careful, I was going to end up passing out.

It's not that I starve myself or anything to watch my weight. It's quite the opposite in fact. If I don't eat regular meals, I'd probably end up shoving my face full of terribly unhealthy foods and get out of shape really fast. Of course, most people around here think I'm lying if I ever say anything like that. They all see me as Rosalie Hale, some type of perfect person with the right looks, the right grades, the right family…yet somehow I have very few friends here and it's already my second year here.

My best friends, and quite possibly only friend, Charlotte skips to catch up to me. Her short legs have to work twice as fast to keep up with me. "Rosie, slow down! We can't all speed-walk with 7 foot long legs."

"Jesus, Char, if I had legs that long, I'd be fucking Bigfoot."

"Or Yao Ming," she snickered.

We both made our way back to the dressing room. When we entered, conversation stopped, and everyone turned to look at us. I rolled me eyes._ Wayyyy to make it obvious that you were all talking about me_, I thought. Char and I moved to our respective mirrors and began changing out of our costumes, eager to book it out of there and get back to our dorms.

"Honestly, Char I don't know how you managed to put this much fabric into this robe," I complained as I tried to find my way out of the sea of fabric that was Cassandra's costume in the play. Charlotte was a great seamstress and so of course she was in charge of costume design, a huge job for just a sophomore to receive. In addition to her work backstage, she also performed onstage as well, minoring in drama with a concentration in dance.

"Stop your whining," she said, pulling at the dress, trying to help me out of it. "The costume has to reflect your role in the play! You're the tattered spirit of Agamemnon's mistress and you tie the whole deal together, you have to look heavenly, royal, and mourning spirit-ish all at the same time. Besides I can't help it that you're so tall you need like double the fabric."

"Mourning spirit-ish?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a new word that they've added to the dictionary that I don't know about?"

"Whatever Rose, don't pretend like you never use '-ish' at the end of something to describe stuff."

"I don't have to pretend anything because I don't do that," I smirked.

The dress finally whooshed over my head and I stuck my tongue out at Char.

"Very mature, Rose," she muttered.

As I was pulling my jeans on, Irina stalked by, shoving me with her shoulder. Caught off guard, I lost my balance and crashed to the floor, legs tangled up in my jeans, pulling my bag off the counter with me, everything spilling out and rolling across the floor.

"Klutz," she sneered, and stalked out of the room, the rest of the senior girls following her out.

Irina Dutov. She makes my life at Stanford hell. Unfortunately, we are both majoring in Mechanical Engineering, and I have the worst luck in the world so of course we got placed in the same lab for our Stanford Design Program projects. My mama always taught me to try and see the best in people but I am convinced that there is absolutely nothing nice about that girl. And of course, to top everything off we are both pursuing minors in Drama. You would think that since we have such similar interests, that it would be easy to be friends…but no, Irina hates me and does everything in her power to sabotage me in my work, without getting herself dragged in front of the dean of course.

I think she has hated me ever since I showed up to the auditions for the Waste Land Project. I was so excited when I got a callback for one of the female leads in "Dining Room, Home, Tomb, Decaying Hole and Empty Room." I love T.S. Eliot's poem "The Waste Land," so to be performing in a play inspired by it and tied into Roman tragedies was a dream come true! Of course, Irina also received a callback, and I was honestly excited to be playing alongside such a talented performer. She, however, viewed me as competition that was to be eliminated and threw a temper tantrum when I got the role of Cassandra and she the role of Clytemnestra. It wasn't even as if I took away a role from her! I remember hearing her shrieking and complaining that a sophomore got a lead role that deserved to be given to an upperclassman. I was hurt; I knew I had done well in the auditions and deserved the part. From then on, Irina went out of her way to inconvenience me and insult me during rehearsals. Her favorite thing to pick on was, of course, my southern accent that sometimes became more pronounced whenever I was stressed or emotional in rehearsals.

Thankfully, Charlotte was always there for me during rehearsal. She was such a good friend, always there to comfort me after a particularly bad session with Irina at rehearsals. She was also there after classes, back at the dorms, when Irina's issues began spilling over into my engineering work. I just hope I would be able to one day repay Charlotte for everything she did for me.

Already, Charlotte was at my side, helping me up from the floor.

"I swear, I don't understand how that girl can be such an A-class bit-"

"No, Charlotte its fine, you don't have to stoop to her level and call her names," I said. Pulling my jeans on all the way, I turned to start gathering up all my things that had been scattered across the floor. Shoving everything back into my bag, I turned to Charlotte. "Alright," I sighed. "So I'll meet you in the studios tonight in an hour for a final dress fitting?"

"Yepp," she said. "I just have to make a few small alterations and then you'll be all set for the performance outside the Stanford Mausoleum!" Gathering up the costumes and packing them away in her suitcase, she skipped out the door, rolling the bag behind her.

I turned out all of the lights in the dressing room and headed out in the other direction. I needed to run to the library and get some work done quickly. Thank God Meyer Library was open pretty much 24/7. There was no way I'd be able to make it back to my dorms, work, and then cross campus again to get to the art studios by 10 to meet Charlotte. At quarter-past 9 I saved the work I had managed to get done and hurried over to meet Charlotte.

She was all business when I got there, promptly stuffing me into the dress, and getting to work. After about 20 minutes, she set her needle and marking pencil down.

"Alright Rose," she said. "I think you're all set. We just need to head down to the mausoleum super quick so I can see how you move around those sphinxes and the stairs in the dress, okay?"

Grumbling I agreed and let her lead me outside towards the building in my ridiculous costume. Once there, she made me walk around, run up and down the stairs, and even practice a few scenes. Exhausted and starving, I finally had enough.

"Char, I am so tired and hungry, we really need to stop now. Just let me grab my cell phone and we can order some Chinese or something okay?"

"Fine but don't forget you have to change out of that dress and we left your clothes at the studios, so you're going to have to-. Hey Rose, what's wrong?" she cried, noticing me rummaging through my bag, a worried expression on my face.

"Charlotte, I can't find it!"

"Find what?"

"My cellphone! I know I had it in here. I don't remember even taking it out or using it at the library, so it has to be in here!"

"Rose calm down, I'm sure it must be with your clothes back at my studio."

"No Charlotte, I never keep my phone in my jeans. It's too bulky and annoying. It has to-"

"Irina!" Charlotte suddenly said.

"What are you talking about? She never took my phone."

"No, Irina. It was her, today, after rehearsal, when she pushed you, when you were changing. Your bag fell and all your stuff was everywhere. I bet your phone fell out and you didn't see it so you didn't pick it up!"

"Oh my god, Char you're right!" But then with a sickening feeling in my stomach, I realized my problem. "But Char, the theater's closed tomorrow so I can't go get it then. And I can't wait until Monday without my Blackberry! Oh great, I am so screwed. Wait what time is it? Maybe the theater doors are still unlocked!"

"Ummm, I have 10:50. I think it shuts at 11 on Saturdays, so if you hurry…"

I was already sprinting down the path, headed towards the theater.

"You better come back with that dress, missy! And it better be in mint condition after you run in it like that!" I heard Charlotte calling after me. I smiled as I hitched up the ridiculous dress and ran faster, hoping the train didn't catch on anything. I knew Charlotte would kill me if I tore her masterpiece just a week before the show.

I almost cried with relief when I reached The Pigott Theater and saw the lights on inside the lobby. Rushing inside, I took the hallway to the dressing rooms backstage and wrenched open the doors, flicking on the lights. A small red LED light flashing caught my eye from under a chair. My Blackberry! I was saved! Crouching down to grab it I saw that I had a few emails about my design lab project and an unread text. Opening the text I saw it was from the campus-wide announcement system.

**TONIGHT IS FULL MOON ON THE QUAD! GET READY TO LOCK LIPS AT 11:30 ON THE MAIN QUAD.**

_Just great. I hope I can cross the Main Quad over to Char's studio in time. The last thing I need is to be seen running across campus in this crazy white dress!_

**EPOV**

"Damn it, Emmett! Aren't you ready to go yet?" I called from near the door. I swear that guy takes more time getting ready than a girl does!

"Chill dude. I just wanna look good under the moonlight tonight!" he sang.

"Shut up Em. I still don't get why you care so much about this stupid saliva-fest."

"Gross Ed. The point of this is to meet some new people, check out the crazy freshman, and maybe hook up with some random chick for the night. And that is not going to happen if I were to go out looking like you."

I glanced down at what I was wearing. A flannel shirt over a black tee and some jeans. Oh yeah and my black Nikes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I'm not dressing up for this. I'm only coming with you so you don't look like a friendless loser, remember. I'd much rather stay here, watch some TV, maybe try and get some work done."

"Laaaa-aammmeee. Come on Eddie have some fun for once!"

"How about I try to enjoy myself tonight," I sighed. "But only if you stop fucking calling me Eddie!"

When we arrived at the quad, it was already pretty full and it was only 11:35. People were talking about the concert from before and how much they were looking forward to midnight. Already I was getting bored, but I had promised Emmett, so I tried to seem interested in the breath mints that were being handed out at one of the tables.

Five different flavors of Icebreakers later, I saw Emmett making his way towards me, two roses in his hand.

"Here ya go, _Edward_," he said, handing me one of his flowers.

"Awww why thank you Emmy, how sweet of you!" I gushed in a girly voice.

"Oh shut up, you know it's not for you. It's for whoever you try to kiss at midnight. And yes, I say_ try_ because no one is going to want to get within 15 feet of your moody ass if you keep acting the way you are tonight."

"Emmett, I told you, I am not interested in kissing some random girl tonight! That's just kind of creepy."

"Whatever dude, I'm gonna go and scope out who's here and figure out who I wanna go for."

"Alright Emmett, you do that." Twirling the rose around in my fingers, I sat on the wall at the edge of the Quad, leaned my head back, and just stared at the full moon.

**RPOV**

I quickened my pace, clutching at the hem of my dress, hoping that the pure white of the fabric wasn't getting dirty from the dust on the pathway. I glanced down at my Blackberry screen as it buzzed with an incoming text. _Shit, it's 11:45 already!_

**Rose, you know I love you babe, but I have to lock up my studio and head back to the dorms, Peter said he's waiting up for me ;) But you can just give me the dress tomorrow when I meet you for breakfast k? ~ Char**

Groaning, I paused to quickly type out a response to Charlotte, letting her know that it was fine and that I'd return the heap of fabric that was my costume then. As I continued down the pathway, I noticed how the palm-trees along the sides were leached of their color, as the moonlight cast an eerie glow on them. It was starting to get chilly and I wished I had remembered a coat, because this costume was not utilitarian in any way. As I neared the Main Quad, I could hear the noise of other students as they geared up for their midnight kisses.

"It looks like I'm not going to be avoiding the funny looks from people tonight after all, not in this get-up," I muttered to myself.

"Oh that's for sure sweetie, though I'm sure that's what you wanted all along." That sharp, grating voice could only belong to one person. _My evening is just getting worse and worse._

"Irina, I wouldn't even be here dressed like this if you hadn't decided to knock all my things on the floor, making me have to run back to Pigott to find my phone," I explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Aww, poor baby. Didn't your mama ever teach you to be more careful with your thingsh down on the ranch?" she taunted, placing her hands on her hips. _Ugh, why is she so ignorant? Not every person from the South is in agriculture!_

"Irina, please. It's late and I just want to go back to my dorm okay? I really have no problem with you, so I just don't know why you hate me so much."

"Wow, are all people from Tex-ass this stupid? You took my lead role in the play, you little bitch. _I _should be Cassandra, not you." She slurred as she stumbled forward, swaying slightly as she pointed her finger in my face. "You're just a sophomore! It's not fair! That'sh why I hate you!" she wailed, stomping her foot, and starting to cry. _Oh god, now she's having a temper tantrum on the walk right in front of the Main Quad, where I'm sure half the student body is waiting! Is she drunk…?_

"Well it's fitting then, don't you think? That you play Clytemnestra, the scorned and murderous wife of Agamemnon, usurped by the young Cassandra who steals his affections?" I couldn't help but point out the similarities between the real life problem she described and the characters we each played. She ran forward at me, but tripped over her own feet. _Serves her right for traipsing around in those ridiculously high heels. _I quickly moved past her, leaving her there, sitting in the middle of the walk, screaming at the skies, and sobbing. _Gosh, I do feel bad, but honestly she just needs to get over herself._

"Rosalie Hale, you are nothing, nothing! I don't know what anyone sees in you, and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it!" She screamed after me. _What a drama queen…_

I was so close to the Main Quad now, but it was far too late. Looking down at my phone screen again I saw it was already 11:58. _Damn it, I'm just going to have to wait out the make-outs and then get back to my dorm when the Quad has cleared out or when people have calmed down a bit._ The roaring crowd was definitely getting louder as they started a countdown to midnight. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the deafening noises, walking slowly forward along the wall at the edge of the Quad, hoping it would ward off the headache I could feel coming on from all of the evening's stress and unnecessary events.

I heard the last 30 seconds being counted out… when I tripped over something in my way, and as my legs got tangled in the Cassandra costume, I just put my hands out, hoping to break my fall without smashing my face.

**EPOV**

I had no idea why I was here anymore. Emmett was chatting up some goo-goo eyed sophomores, telling them about his accomplishments on the rugby team. Yorkie was trying to impress some uninterested looking junior. Crowley seemed to be having better luck with some underclassmen, and of course Newton was already locking lips with some frizzy haired freshman. _I can't believe you couldn't wait 2 minutes to do it, Mike. Realll classy._

I was just about ready to leave and try to get back to my apartments before the post-event rush, but then the countdown started and I knew better than to try to fight my way across the quad when everyone was kissing. I leaned back on the wall again, stretching my feet out in front of me and staring up at the sky again. I had no plans to kiss anyone, and I was just going to wait for Emmett to hook up with someone and then find me so we could head home. I tried to ignore the 30 second countdown when something hit my ankles and as I looked forward, all I saw was a flash of gold and white arc over my legs. Reflexively, I shot my hands out to catch what I now realized was a girl who had tripped over my feet.

Pulling her up, I saw the most beautiful face surrounded by a halo of blonde hair. I was struck by her beauty, sky blue eyes that drew me in immediately, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks, and then perfect bow-shaped lips that just begged to be kissed…"Angel," I whispered, as I took in her tattered, white, billowy dress.

**RPOV**

_I think the most beautiful man in the world just saved me from totally embarrassing myself. Oh wait, you just did embarrass yourself by tripping over his legs in a ridiculous costume that…did he just say angel?_

"I-I-am so sorry! It was a total accident, I swear!" I stammered out to the perfect man holding me tightly in his arms as he looked me over. _Oh crap, he looks like a senior, this is just going to be so awkward, Charlotte will never let me live it down._ "I really am sorry for crashing into you like that, I should have been watching where I was going, I'm usually not this clumsy I swear, and I really hope I didn't hurt you, not that I mean you aren't strong, well I don't know that but I guess – I'm sorry I don't know what I'm talking about, I'll just um leave and um…" _Is he laughing at me? Oh man, I'm making a bigger joke of myself now. I just need to get out of his arms and leave – Hold on, what? He's still holding me against his –_!

**EPOV**

I don't know what compelled me to do it but halfway through her flustered rambling apologies, I heard the final seconds being counted down around us, and when the midnight bell rang, I just pulled her up to me and pressed my lips to hers.

Heaven…that's the only way I can describe it. Of course, it was quite fitting that I thought of our kiss that way, what with her angel get-up and all.

I think she was quite shocked, because she was unresponsive at first, her entire body frozen against mine while my lips pressed softly against hers. _Oh God, this was so forward of me. I just forced myself on her and we don't even know each other's names! Oh man, if my parents ever find out about this – wait is she kissing me back?_

**RPOV**

One minute I was stammering my way through apologies, hoping to make my escape quickly before the gorgeous man openly mocked me, and the next, his soft lips were pushing against mine. I think I was so surprised I just stood there for a moment, but then I realized how wonderful it felt and without considering the consequences, I began to move my lips against his, responding to his touch.

Just as I started to kiss him back, he gasped and my lips opened with his, and suddenly our kiss had deepened. No kiss had ever felt like this! I wondered if it was because it was us, or because it was _him_, or because maybe he had a lot of experience with –! I cut my thoughts off before throwing myself back into the kiss. If this was a one-time thing, I might as well enjoy it. My hands wove into his bronze locks, pulling us closer together. He leaned back on the wall, pulling us onto it so I was straddling his lap as he sat. _Oh God, if my mother saw me now…_ He finally broke away for air, but continued placing small kissed along my cheek, behind my ear, and then down my neck. I shivered at the feelings that were coursing through me. Finally he stopped at the base of my neck, burying his face in the crook there, and inhaling deeply.

Then he pulled back, and gazed into my eyes. I was mesmerized by the clear green of his eyes and blinked a few times before I registered what he was saying.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen, and I am terribly sorry for accosting you like that. I promise I have never done anything like this before…" I just stared at him, watching the way those beautiful lips formed words and remembering how they felt against mine. "And well, um it's just when you tripped over me, it was like you were some kind angel who had fallen from heaven, and I swear I was just so struck by you I couldn't really help myself, and um I didn't really even want to be here, I just came with a friend, and now I'm glad I came because I met you…" _Oh, this is so cute, now he's rambling!_

I smiled and quickly placed my hand over his mouth, cutting him off to put him out of his agony. "Nice to meet you Edward, my name is Rosalie Hale." Removing my hand, I then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling back to see his reaction. He looked a bit shocked. _It's so funny how our roles have been reversed after one kiss!_ He moved his hand to stroke my face gently, before cupping my cheek.

"Angel, I know we're doing this a bit backwards, but I how would you like to go someplace with me now, so we can get a cup of coffee and talk? I mean, I'm not sure about you, but I've never met someone who has made me feel like this, and I'd really like to get to know you better."

It was so unusual for me to so easily trust someone I'd only just met, but I felt so safe with Edward, that I knew it couldn't hurt to pursue this, this…whatever we had. I smiled gently before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him, close. "What did you have in mind?" I whispered in his ear. I felt him shudder gently beneath me, before he stood up and lowered me gently to stand on the ground.

A wide grin crept across his face. "How 'bout The Axe and Palm? It's open until 2 I think."

"Sounds perfect."

"To the Axe it is then." He grabbed my hand tightly in his, before handing me the rose that he had been sitting next to on the wall. I smiled at the gesture, and held it tightly in my other hand. Still linked together, we set off down the walk towards the Old Union. As we continued away, the noise from the Quad faded away, and we felt as if we had all the time in the world to explore this new 'us'.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi (to whoever is still willing to read this after almost 4 months...) Thanks so much to my readers who came back and thanks to whoever has decided to come by and check this story out for the first time. I really do apologize for not updating sooner. I am sooooo sorry, but I really did reach a block on this outtake, and I'm still not totally happy with it, but I had gone ahead to the next chapter in the real story, so I decided to post this as promised anyway. If you have any suggestions on this one, let me know, editing and revising is a constant process. Also, please review and let me know what you think of this in general, it helps to know what you all think of this and how I can improve it, anything! Thanks soooo soooo much for reading this. I'm posting up Chapter 4 with this outtake too, so it should come up soon.


	5. Chapter 3

_**January 1, 2000**_

Edward strolled into the living room and smiled at the scene in front of him. His mother and his grandmother Elizabeth were sitting together on the couch, looking over some book in their laps. Jasper and his father were crouched around the game table playing Trivial Pursuit. It was the picture of a perfect family.

"What is the longest river in the world?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"Umm the Nile."

"Are you sureeee? Confident…?"

"Shut up and tell me the answer," Carlisle retorted playfully.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Edward called out. "Oh, and Fatty."

"Stop it Edward," Carlisle warned.

"Sorry dad. So what's everyone up to?"

"Oh nothing," Jasper explained. "We're just playing Trivial Pursuit and mom's planning Dad's surprise party-! Oh!" he gasped.

"Fatty!"

"Jasper!"

"I'm sorry mom!" Jasper wailed.

"Nothing stays in that boy's stomach," Esme said, exasperated, as she shut the planner she had been writing in.

"Ha, that's because it's so full of food already," Edward chuckled.

"Edward…" Esme smiled. "So, why are you back so early anyway? It's New Year's; you should be out celebrating with Rosie."

"I did mom," Edward sighed, plopping down on the couch next to her, slinging his arm across the back. "It's just that these society parties are so boring."

"Well your father always loved those parties, because of the girls." Esme stage-whispered with a wink.

"Esme, what are you telling the boys!" Carlisle complained. "Besides, I never would have found you if I hadn't gone to them."

"He was so happy when the proposal was made," Elizabeth interjected. "You know, it was a great tradition that the elders of the family would choose the bride."

"Yes, well you can't trust these children these days, mother." Carlisle grumbled.

"No, Carlisle. Everything has changed these days, children now–"

"Nothing has changed Esme." Carlisle cut her off.

"But these days kids do choose –" Esme tried again.

"Nothing has changed Esme."

"I just meant…"

"_Nothing_ has changed. I said it already. That's it. Enough."

_**February 17, 2000**_

"Health and a long life to you. Land without rent to you. A child every year to you. And if you can't go to heaven, May you at least die in Irelandddd!" Bella sang loudly in her best friend's ear.

"Enough with the rhymes Bella! I'm not getting married until April anyway!"

"Ohhhh marry in May and rue the day! Marry in April, if you can, that's joy for the maiden and joy for the man!" Bella sang again, this time in a terrible Irish accent that attracted looks from the other walking around the Windsor Hills Target. "Okay, okay. I'll stop embarrassing you Maggie, but only if you let me meet your groom! When's this Teague Moran coming?"

"Calm down, Bella! Anyway, he's supposed to come in today. And yes, he will meet you, just be patient. I'm sure he'll meet you at your shop okay?"

"Okay, awesome! So what did you say he did for a living? He's a poet, right?"

"Yes, B." Maggie sighed.

"Then I'll get along with him just fine!" Bella smiled. "I write poetry myself, you know."

"Oh really, B?"

"Yepp, just listen to this couplet," Bella giggled. "Oh what heartache I have gone through in life, Siobhan and Maggie are the causes of my strife!"

"Shut up, B! You're going to get us kicked out of Target!"

~~O~~

"Girls, come look at this!" Siobhan called when she heard Bella and Maggie enter the house. "I have a newspaper article of my boss and his son because it's the man's fiftieth birthday soon. Their picture is right on the front page of _The Austin Daily Herald_. They're the owners of Cullen Corporation, the leaders in the US oil industry today, you know." she gushed.

"Ooooh lemme see!" cried Bella, grabbing for the newspaper.

"Oh no you don't!" Siobhan held the paper away and slapped at Bella's hands. "This is the only copy I have and I will not have you wrinkling it and getting it all grimy."

Bella just rolled her eyes.

"I saw that Ms. Swan. Anyway, there's going to be a big party at their house, and since I am Jasper Cullen's nanny, we are all invited! So don't do anything to embarrass us, Bella!" _Ohh just worrying about this girl is already giving me a head ache! Ugh, I thought my doctor said I wouldn't get these migraines anymore… Oh, where is my Advil. I hope we haven't run out…_

"Oh come on, Mrs. Byrne. You know I always behave perfectly," Bella said with a smirk. "Hang on, though. That's the date of Charlie's birthday too!"

"Yes, but you can celebrate with him earlier, and then come to the party at Mt. Bonnell okay? I already told your father, and he said it will fine but that you better behave!"

"Okay, okay. Gosh I'm not like three years old. Hey, and don't say I act like one Maggie!"

"Yeah, yeah," Maggie tossed back, carefully examining the toenails she was trying to paint.

"Oohhhh the street fair! I'm going!" Bella squealed, excitedly. "And I'll remember to hang around the shop and meet your fiancé okay, Mags? Great, byeeee!" she called as she rushed out the door to where the parade was processing towards the fairgrounds.

"And she says she isn't a three year old…" Maggie and her mother murmured together.

~~O~~

"Ewww where are we Edward?" Jasper wailed as Edward's silver Volvo pulled up at the fairground gates.

"Stop being a snob. We're at the Heritage-Windsor Hills Fairgrounds."

"Ewww this place is tacky."

"Shut up, you brat. Mom sent us here to deliver some medicine for Siobhan, so you wait here in the car, while I try to find the shop where I'm supposed to give it to her friend."

Edward wandered around the fairground, hoping he could find someone to tell him where the shop was, since he didn't know the exact address. _I think the name of the owner is some kind of bird…Goose…Cygnus…Swan! That's it._ _Hey, what's going on up here…?_

Edward had come to the center of the grounds, where a temporary dance floor had been set up and people were swinging partners around, thoroughly enjoying themselves. Edward's eyes were immediately drawn to a young woman twirling about in the center, switching partners as the moves were called out from the musicians' platform. Her slightly curled hair was whipping back and forth as she danced, so it was difficult for him to see her face. The crowd standing around was wilding clapping and cheering the girl on. He heard her unrestrained peals of laughter and caught a glimpse of large chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mirth. The song finally came to an end, and the other dancers pulled back, allowing the girl to bow and curtsy to the audience. As the crowd cleared out, she brushed her hair back away from her face, slightly out of breath, but still smiling. As she turned around, she noticed Edward still standing at the edge of the dance floor, watching her.

Cautiously, she approached him, her smile now a little more cautious, her eyes questioning him. Edward was struck speechless, when he finally saw her face, unobscured by the tendrils of hair that cascaded onto her shoulders. Her pale, creamy skin was flushed a delicate shade of pink from the exertion, but now a deeper red was blooming on her cheekbones as she waited under Edward's steady gaze. He watched as her wide eyes flicked down to the floor and then peeked up at him hesitantly. _You idiot you're making her nervous. Why are you getting so worked up over a random Hills girl? You're Edward Cullen! For God's sake say something to her!_

But the beauty spoke first. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." she introduced herself, extending her tiny hand forward.

_Did she just say _Swan_..?_ Edward reached forward to shake her hand. "Ah, Bella Swan, you are just the person I was looking for actually! My name is –"

"Oh, I know exactly who you are!" she cried, her hesitation disappearing and excitement spreading across her face again.

~~O~~

"Ugh, how down market _is _this place!" Jasper pouted from his seat in the car, crossing his hands over his chest sulkily. "And where is Edward anyway?" Scrambling up, sick of waiting, he sighed, "Fine, I'll just look for you myself!"

Climbing out from the car, Jasper locked it and shoved the keys in his pocket, wondering which way his brother had gone. As he turned around, he felt something crash into his chest. He looked down to see a tiny girl glaring up at him before two larger boys ran up to them.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she cried, placing her hands on her narrow hips and looking Jasper up and down, taking in the chubby boy's unwrinkled jeans and pristine leather jacket. _He is sooo not from around here, although I do like that jacket…_

"I- I- I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just looking for my brother. He should uh be around here somewhere." Jasper was oddly intimidated by the tiny girl. She looked a little tough because of her short, black spiky hair and piercing dark blue eyes.

"Well, I don't really care Chubby. I'm Alice, this is Felix, and this is Demetri, and you've got some nerve barging onto our home turf without even asking permission!"

"I'm… sorry?" Jasper replied, confused. _Is this girl even for real? Doesn't she know who I am? Of course not, these people are probably too low-class to know who the Cullens are._

"Yeah, well you better be. Now, if you want to continue on through the fair, you better pay up." Alice demanded, sticking her tiny hand out, palm up, under Jasper's nose. _I bet I can con some money out of this little pretty-boy. He seems like the kind of spoiled rich kid who ended up on the wrong side of town._

"What no way! Who do you think you are?" Jasper cried.

"Hey, you better watch what you say Chubby." The taller boy Demetri said.

"Yeah, no one talks to Alice like that," the other one, Felix, added.

"Umm, umm," Jasper was seriously starting to get scared as the boys advanced towards him menacingly. _Oh where is Edward… Okay, think Jasper, think…_ "Hey, look up there!" he shouted, pointing up at one of the buildings. The trio of bullies turned for an instant, and Jasper ran off screaming. "Edward! Edwarddddd! Help!"

~~O~~

Edward stood dumbfounded as Bella had started talking a mile a minute, waving her hands wildly, as she expressed her excitement about whatever it was she was saying. _She is talking so fast I honestly have no clue what she's talking about. Something about Maggie and Teague and me being a…poet?_

"Ohh and you are such a cute little Irishman! And you are going to love Maggie! There really is no sweeter girl in all of Austin! So Teague," Bella finally paused for a breath. "Why don't you recite some of your poems?" She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows at Edward.

"Um, exactly what am I supposed to say? I don't get it, who is Teague?"

"Oh, you are soooo funny. So anyway, I know you've come to see me, right?"

"What…No actually, I'm here for Siobhan, or I guess it could be you if you're the family friend…"

"Aww you call her by her first name? That's a bit personal." Bella teased, nudging him with her shoulder.

Edward was seriously confused. _Is this girl even competent? I mean, I know she's beautiful but does she have no brains? What on Earth is she talking about…? _"Um, no. It's just that Siobhan brought me up."

"What? You're so silly. 'She brought you up,' what a sense of humor! So anyway, have you set the date for the wedding?"

"Whose wedding?"

"Um yours to Ms. Byrne…" _Is Maggie's fiancé a dimwit…I mean I thought he was supposed to be some intelligent poet. He seems like he has no idea what's going on._

"What are you talking about Bella, how can I marry Siobhan?"

"Ohh my gosh, you are too funny Teague. Pshh I mean _Ms._ Byrne not Mrs!" Bella giggled.

_Oh man this is some kind of weird Twilight Zone thing going on. I just wanted to drop off Siobhan's migraine medicine and now this beautiful, crazy girl is going on about some poet named Teague and a wedding!_

"Well anyway, I can't wait to tell Maggie how much I like her fiancé, no matter how silly you are acting." Bella smiled at Edward.

_What is she talking about?_

~~O~~

"Help! Help! Edwarddddd help!" Jasper screamed, as he ran as fast as he could, arms flailing about as Alice, Demetri, and Felix sprinted behind him.

Jasper screeched to a stop in front of one of the fair booths. "Hi, do you know where Siobhan lives? Siobhan Byrne! No? Oh god… Edward!" Jasper wailed, still being pursued by Alice and her hulking bodyguards.

~~O~~

"So, do you know where your soon to be mother-in-law works?" Bella asked, trying to engage Edward in conversation as he had gone oddly silent, standing next to her with a bewildered and confused look on his face. "No? Well anyway, Mrs. Byrne works for some real big people. Yeah, they're _way_ up there. I think they have a huge estate down in Mt. Bonnell. Actually, their photo was in the newspaper today! Wanna see? I can find a copy around here somewhere…"

_Hold on. Is she talking about me now? I mean me, as in Edward Cullen…? _"Yeah, please show me."

Bella quickly returned with a copy of the _Daily Herald _and flicked it out in front of Edward's face. Still talking to him, she continued, "Haha yeah, they have a whole article on the big snobs."

Bella glanced down at the small picture on the front page of the publication. "Hey, the Cullen boy kind of looks like you Teague…" Bella suddenly gasped. "Oh shit, I'm a dead duck!" she whimpered.

At that remark, Edward began laughing hysterically. _Oh god, it's so ironic that Bella _Swan_ would say that._ "Oh wow, Bella, 'you're so silly. What a sense of humor,'" he repeated her prior words to him, chuckling as she palmed her face and kept muttering about being a dead duck.

"Edward! Edwardddd! Thank God, there you are!" Jasper cried as he rushed to Edward's side. "You have to help me, E. There are these crazy goons after me helpppp!" He pulled his jacket to cover his head, as he ran off again screaming, with Alice and her friends not too far behind.

"Ah, yes, that's my lovely brother," Edward explained to a now annoyed looking Bella before she turned away, crossing her arms with a huff.

_I can't believe that he let me go on like that for so long! I can't believe I just met _Edward Cullen_ and totally embarrassed myself!_

Unable to help himself, Edward tapped on Bella's shoulder so that she turned around to face him again. Looking deep into her soulful brown eyes, he murmured "Listen, you really do have a great sense of humor." He chuckled before parting with one last line, "And I really do hope I see you again sometime."

"Hmph!" Bella said to herself, before walking back over to her store. Just as she reached her doors, a sandy-blond haired man tapped on her shoulder. "Yes?" she snapped at him.

"Hi I'm Teague Moran. Maggie's groom."

"Oh yeah, then I must be Lady Gaga!" Bella screamed before turning on her heel and slamming the door in one Teague Moran's face.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you all think? Review and let me know!


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just enjoy playing with the characters.

_**March 12, 2000**_

"Wow Esme, you've really outdone yourself with this party for me!" Carlisle told his wife as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Well, it is your 50th, and you've just decided to hand off the company to Edward next year, so I wanted to celebrate the start of a new period in your life," Esme told her husband with a gentle smile.

If only she knew how true her words to him would become…

"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you," Rosalie's melodic voice sang, calling everyone's attention to the front of the ballroom. All the hundreds of guests joined in as Rosalie continued the rest of the song. "Happy birthday dearest Carlisle. Happy birthday to you!" The guests clapped exuberantly as Rosalie and the other Cullens hugged Carlisle one by one and wished him well.

Then, Edward stepped forward, holding his champagne glass up high, and tapped it gently to call the guests' attention again.

"Before I raise this toast to my father, I would like to say something to all of you who are here to celebrate with us. I have had a dream since childhood: a dream to be like my father, to walk like him, speak like him, sit like him…To do everything the way he does. I mean, look at the way he's standing right now…" Edward tried to imitate Carlisle's stance and posture, trying to figure out which hand went in the pocket and which leg to lean back on, struggling to get the position down as effortlessly as Carlisle did. With a chuckle, Edward continued, "I can't do it. I know I can't do it… And maybe I never will be able to do it, because there is no one in this world like my father. I know that someone up there is happy with me to have bestowed upon me the right to say that I am his son, Carlisle Cullen's. And I say it proudly. Thank you, Lord. Thank you," Edward paused here to clear his throat and keep at bay the wave of emotion that threatened to wash over him. Having collected himself, Edward looked up at the room again, and with his signature smirk he continued with his speech.

"So, today dad, myself and the three most beautiful women in the world…" Edward gestured to his left where three beautiful, statuesque women were standing, posing like models. "No, no, move away please ladies." Edward shooed the three away. "As I was saying," he resumed. "The three most beautiful women in the world: Ms. America, Ms. World, and Ms. Universe!" he cried pointing at his mother and his two grandmothers; they had been standing behind the models from before. "Oh, and of course, Fatty!" Ignoring Jasper's scowl, Edward concluded, "We all just wanted to tell you, dad, that we love you so very much, and you're the best papa in the world!"

Carlisle beamed at his beautiful family, and quickly wiped away the hints of tears that were collecting in the corners of his eyes. _I could not have asked God for a better family_.

~~O~~

"B, hurry up! Why are you pedaling so slowly? My mom is going to kill us if she finds out we are so late for Mr. Cullen's birthday party!"

"I'm sorry, Mags, I was just having so much fun dancing at my dad's party!"

"You know that's no excuse!"

"Well there's no way that I'm letting that high and might Mr. Cullen think he's more important that my own father!"

"B! You can't talk about Mr. Cullen like tha– ohh you mean Mr. _Edward _Cullen." Maggie chuckled, "I can't believe you thought that _he_ was my fiancé. I mean I love Teague, but that Edward is a seriously sexy guy!" Maggie whispered the last part.

Rolling her eyes, Bella replied. "He isn't _that _attractive…okay maybe he is, but he's still a jerk for letting me embarrass myself like that! He must think I'm mental!"

Maggie giggled, but her laughter immediately cut off as the two girls biked up to the gates of 4705 Island Cove.

"I think their house is bigger than my entire block!" Bella gasped.

The girls quickly shook themselves and buried their awe, hurrying down the driveway once the attendant let them through. Stashing their bicycles along the wall, they quickly smoothed down their hair and clothes and entered the Cullen mansion.

~~O~~

"Pleaseeee Edward, let's just do it tonight? Everyone will enjoy it and it's been so long since you, your father, and I have done it together!"

"Fine, Mom. But only because it's his birthday," Edward relented, running his hand through his hair.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart. I know your father will appreciate it." Esme gushed before scurrying over to her husband's side and whispering excitedly in his ear, like a little girl.

Edward watched as a grin spread across his father's face at Esme's news. Carlisle borrowed a microphone from the musicians and asked them to take a break. Addressing all his guests, he announced, "My wife, my son, and I would like to entertain all of you here tonight with a little piece we've performed for ourselves so many times before. It all began when my youngest son Jasper was watching Sesame Street and he saw the episode where Billy Joel came on to sing to Oscar the Grouch as he gifted him a used piano. The song "Just the Way You Are" quickly became a family favorite for us to perform. So, without further ado, let's begin!"

Edward crossed the stage and sat down at the piano bench, while his mother and Carlisle replaced the microphone on the stand and moved closer to it.

"Hi," Esme began.

"We're Grouch groupies," Carlisle continued.

"Mhmm, we sure love Grouches," Esme shot a wink to Jasper, who was turning red and trying to hide behind his grandmothers.

Then Edward spoke up from his place at the piano, "_You love Grouches, yuck!_" he said in his best Oscar the Grouch voice. Rosalie giggled with the audience at his spot-on impression. Edward's face reddened, but he stayed in character.

"Whenever, I throw away a used piano," Carlisle resumed, "I give it to a grouch. And this time, you're it!"

"_Yeah? A used piano, oooh._"

"Yeah, and we pushed it all the way here, Oscar," Esme added.

"_Well if you pushed it here, why don't you all just shove off then haha. But leave my piano."_

"I'm afraid not, Grouch. You see, this piano comes with a song," Carlisle said.

"Yes, a love song," Esme added.

"_A love song? Aw man, I knew there had to be strings attached!_"

"But it comes from the heart, go ahead Carlisle,"

Esme and Carlisle then began to sing the lyrics together as Edward played the piano.

"Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are

Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the.." Esme and Carlisle's voices trailed off as they forgot the lyrics, so Edward stopped playing.

"Oh, God Esme, what's the next line?"

"Um, it's don't change the… the…"

"Edward, do you remember?"

"It's 'the color of your hair'!" cried Bella from the back of the room, before gasping and clapping her hands across her mouth, realizing she had interrupted, and loudly at that.

Edward stood up from his seat onstage, and peered towards the back of the crowd. _I know that voice…could it really be her? The crazy girl from the gas station convenience store?_

Edward saw Siobhan storming towards the back of the room, while Carlisle and Esme stood shocked by the nameless voice that had suddenly corrected them. Edward jumped down from the stage and made his way to the back, keeping his eyes on Siobhan, sure that she would lead him to the mystery girl who may or may not be Bella Swan from the fair.

"Maggie! I'm a dead duck! I'm such a dead duck! I can't believe I just interrupted their song!"

"You better be lucky that's all you did Isabella Swan!" Siobhan suddenly screeched from behind Bella, tweaking her ear. "Just wait until your father hears about your latest antics! All I asked was for you to show up to the Cullens' on time! And you had to barge in here and interrupt their song…"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Byrne!" Bella sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

Esme, the perfect hostess that she was, quickly diverted the guests' attention by reminding them that dessert was ready in the dining room. She had lost track of Edward in the crowd and wondered to herself why he suddenly had run to the back of the ballroom.

Edward pushed his way through the crowd, trying to determine where Siobhan had gone. As he scanned the back of the room, he finally found a girl huddled in a corner. Siobhan was yelling at her while a red-headed girl comforted her. _That must be Siobhan's daughter, Maggie I think. So then the girl in the corner must be __**her**__. _Maggie whispered in Bella's ear and then pulled Siobhan away. The girl slumped against the wall, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. Almost as if she sensed eyes on her, she peeked through her spread fingers. _It is Bella Swan!_ Locking eyes with Edward, she gasped and blushed deep red beneath her fingers. _Beautiful_.

As Edward moved towards Bella, she quickly moved away. _Oh man, I can't face _him_ again not after the Teague fiasco and not now after this!_ As she turned her head to look back at him one more time, she saw a look of horror and shock appear on his face. _What has him looking so –!_

Edward winced as Bella knocked into a table with a large flower arrangement on top of it, toppling the crystal vase to the floor. The sound of glass shattering was accompanied by a collective gasp from the guests as they turned to see what the commotion was this time. They were fairly unsurprised to see it was the same girl as before.

As Edward rushed to help Bella, he heard a high-pitched keening noise which then turned into a wail. As he reached Bella he realized the sound was coming from her.

"I-I-I broke your f-f-flower pot!" she cried.

Maggie and Siobhan quickly came and rushed Bella away, before Edward could even say a word.

_**March 13, 2000**_

Carlisle's faint voice could be heard just outside the door to his office as Bella pressed her ear against it.

"Okay, so Edward, remember we have the board meeting tomorrow at 2pm and I want you to sit in and observe..."

Turning around, she hurriedly addressed Siobhan and Alice. "Well it seems like he's really busy and we wouldn't want to disturb him again so I think we should just leave now and maybe write him a note?"

"You will do no such thing," Siobhan retorted, keeping a firm grip on both the Swan girls' hands. "You are going to apologize in person, do you hear me!"

"Okayyyyy," Bella grimaced as she hesitantly knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi, Mr. Cullen, sir," Bella started in a meek voice.

"Mr. Cullen this is Isabella Swan, a family friend of mine, and she wanted to come to apologize to you."

"What? Oh about last night, well it's really not necessary to apologize," Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Oh, okay. Great! We'll just be leaving now, then." Bella turned to leave, but Siobhan grabbed her and pushed her forward.

"No!" she hissed.

Edward chuckled at Bella's obvious embarrassment at facing his father. She had nothing to be afraid of, of course. Carlisle and Esme both found it quite amusing and were not upset or angry in the least.

Bella narrowed her eyes, hearing Edward's laugh. "Well sir, you see, when I hear classic Billy Joel songs, I just can't help but sing along, and that's one of my favorites…" Bella was momentarily distracted by Edward's near-silent chuckles. His shoulders were shaking as he held in his laughs at Bella's obvious discomfort and rambling before his father.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Me?" Carlisle questioned, shocked.

"What?" Bella gasped. "No, no sir! I didn't mean you…I uh meant, well um, no one."

Confused, Carlisle just gestured to her to carry on. "Well um, as I was saying, I am the one responsible for breaking your flower pot."

"Vase," Carlisle corrected. At this, Edward started chuckling to himself again, annoying Bella but still escaping the notice of his father.

"I said shut up. This is all because of you!" Bella yelled to Edward again.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked again.

"Oh, no, no, no. It's not you! But yeah, I am willing to pay however much it cost, so you can replace it."

"Now that's not really necessary." Carlisle hedged, afraid to tell the young girl the real price of the rare vase.

"Well, you see, my father always says that no one becomes smaller by asking for forgiveness, and the one who forgives has a big heart themselves. You'll forgive me though, right sir?

"Yes, Isabella." Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, really? Yayyyy! Well I'm sure you have some big business of you big people to attend to so I'll leave," cheered Bella exuberantly. "God bless you, bye!" As she turned around in a rush, she bumped into Siobhan and as she tripped over her feet, her arm flew out and knocked into…

"NO!" cried Bella. "I-I-I did it ag-g-gainnnnn!" Tears began to pour down her face. "The pot, Siobhan. I br-br-broke the f-f-flower pot! Wait, not pot…vase!"

Carlisle stood there, shocked, unsure whether to laugh or not. Edward still sat behind the desk now laughing audibly at poor Bella's unintentional antics.

Once Siobhan had dragged the weeping Bella out to console her, Carlisle turned to his son and asked jokingly, "Is she even completely sane?"

"Yes… No…Not really. I don't know, maybe!" Edward laughingly told him. Edward remained in the study for a few more minutes to finish up his work. As he sat there alone, he chuckled to himself, "It's a vase not a pot!"

_**March 20, 2000**_

"Come on, guys this is the place!"

"Are you sure, Alice? What if we get in trouble for being here?"

"Shut up guys, we let this kid get the better of us on our own turf! Who does this rich kid think he is?"

"Umm I'm pretty sure he _knows_ he's Jasper Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen, owner of Cull– OW! Why'd ya hit me?"

"Because I want you to shut up Demetri. Now come on, we are gonna show Chubby here who's really in power."

The bell rang just then as Alice, Felix, and Demetri snuck inside the middle school building at Reagents School of Austin.

"Alice, I know we have off today from school, but this hour long bus trip better not get us in trouble!"

"Stop being such a baby Demetri. Felix help me find locker 529. That's his and he'll be going there to get his stuff for next period."

"Ali, I honestly don't know how you always find these things out, but this is 564 so 529 must be down there."

As the trio of Hills kids neared the locker, trying not to look too suspicious, they suddenly crashed into a large fleshy wall.

"Watch where you're going!" a mocking voice called.

"Chubby!" Alice gasped. Suddenly a ring of children dressed immaculately in uniform surrounded the three kids as Jasper blocked their way from the front.

"These are the weirdos I was telling you guys about," Jasper told his classmates.

"The ones who stopped you at the street fair?" a girl piped up. "Ew where are they from, the underworld?"

"Ha, no they're from Windsor Hills." Jasper explained.

"Ewwww," came the chorus from the children.

"Look at her hair. It's so short and spiky. What's with that?"

"What is that she's wearing, some kind of weird jumper?"

"That purse is so fake! Does it say Kate SPODE?"

"Look at the pattern on her 'Coach' scarf," another girl added with air quotes. "The pattern is so wrong, it's obviously a knockoff."

"I bet it's not even silk at all. It would give me a rash!"

Alice just looked at her feet, blinking her eyes rapidly as the hurtful words pelted her and were just as sharp as knives. Demetri and Felix stood behind her, bewildered by the mass of children surrounding them. Jasper noticed Alice's tears as they finally fell free onto the tile floor of the hallway.

"Guys, guys stop. Guys, that wasn't nice. Guys…" Jasper tried to calm the crowd, but the mob of his classmates was on a roll, so the insults continued. It wasn't until the late bell rang that the class scattered and Jasper stood alone, at a loss as to what to do with the sobbing Alice Swan in front of him.

~~O~~

"WHAT? You didn't even do anything to defend yourself?"

"There w-w-were too many people B! I couldn't d-do anyyyyy-th-thing. It was so embarrassing, and they made fun of me for my c-clothes and w-w-where we lllllive." Alice hiccupped, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Well I can't believe those kids would pick on you for wearing affordable designer imitations, but you see, here you roam around like you're some queen and now you see–"

"Bella," Charlie interrupted his eldest daughter before continuing in a stern voice. "What was the need for Alice to go into Regent's in the first place?"

"She just entered the school! It's not like she murdered anyone! You know, if I had been there, I would have shown them! Let me show that Fatty or Jazzy or whoever! I swear on Greg Porter in the middle of Heritage Hills that if I don't teach the fat rich boy a lesson I won't call myself Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Now, Bella, don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic?"

"No, Dad. I don't," Bella retorted as she continued to wave her arms and point at Alice. "You know Dad, people always say those who are rich in money can still be poor in heart! They will never find a place near to the Lord!" Bella recited with passion.

"Wow, that was a great line. Very poetic did you write it yourself?"

"Yeah, I di– YOU!" she shrieked as she realized who had just spoken.

"Hi Bella, we've met before. And this, as you know is my brother." Edward pulled Jasper inside the small open doorway and pulled him to stand beside him in the hallway of the small Swan house. "Idiot," he grumbled as he smacked his brother lightly on the head.

Charlie frowned a moment, before remembering his manners. "Bella they've come to our house for the first time. Please, show some respect now at least and get them something to eat or drink."

"I'm sure they ate before coming here." Bella retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Edward looked down, hoping Bella didn't notice that he had found it difficult to tear his eyes away from her after that action. _Get a grip, Cullen. She's just a crazy girl._ "Haven't you seen the size of this one?" she added, jabbing her finger at Jasper's belly.

"Bella, don't be rude!" Charlie reprimanded her, shocked at her uncharacteristically hostile behavior.

"No, sir, Bella is right, we've already eaten." Edward stepped in, trying to relieve the tension.

"Well I'll go get some stuff anyway," Charlie offered, disappearing into the house. Bella turned her back to Edward and Jasper with a huff while Alice stood forlornly in front of them, scuffing her feet and looking down.

"Well what's the name, bro?" Edward asked.

"Jasper, why are you asking?" his brother replied, confused.

"No, you idiot! _Hers_."

"Ohhhh! Alice."

Edward took a few steps towards her, and she quickly looked up, nearly tilting her head all the way up since he had a good 2 feet on her. "Hi Alice," he murmured, before crouching down to her level. "Hey, what pretty eyes!" She returned a small smile. Turning back to address Jasper, Edward said, "You must never hurt anyone's feelings, especially not a girl's, and especially _especially_ not such a pretty one, you hear me Jasper?" Pulling Alice by the hand towards his brother, Edward looked between the two of them and told them, "You know, a very wise person once said, no one becomes smaller by asking for forgiveness, and the one who forgives has a big heart themselves…Isn't that right Bella?"

Bella turned to narrow her eyes at Edward and he swore he heard a small, but sexy growl come from her in annoyance. He just smirked back and winked.

"Apologize, Fatty." Edward commanded.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," she returned shyly. "Friends."

Jasper leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. Alice gasped, blushed, and then rushed away to her room. Jasper looked confused by Alice's reaction, but shrugged it off.

Meanwhile, Edward had sidled up to Bella who was still pouting as she leaned against the wall. "Hiiiiii, B."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Fine, _Isabella_." Bella repressed the delicious shiver that went down her spine as Edward's perfect pink lips wrapped around the syllables of her first name. He made it sound so beautiful and exotic, even though Bella thought that she herself was anything but. "So I figured," Edward continued. "If those two can be friends, why not us? I promise I just want to be friends. Is that a problem?" Bella was still refusing to speak, but it was no longer out of anger and annoyance. She just did not trust herself to speak without her voice shaking. _I can't let Cullen have this kind of effect on me, just by standing next to me!_ So Bella just shook her head in agreement with Edward's proposition of friendship. "Ok great, friends!" Edward smiled at her. _Oh he looks so cute with that boyish little grin on his fac–_ Bella gasped as her thoughts were interrupted by the pressure of Edward's lips to her cheek. She moved her hand up to touch the spot on her face that now burned from contact with Edward's lips.

But Edward was gone before the tingling feeling in her cheek and also stomach could subside.

_**March 29, 2000**_

"I'm telling you! There is something fishy going on with that Cullen's son, Maggie."

"Hmmm I guess it does seem a little odd…"

"Exactly. I knew it! He wants to take away my gas station shop!"

"Bella are you insane? I meant, he might _like_ you. Heck he might even be in love with you! I saw the way he was staring at you at his father's party…"

"Maggie _you_ are insane!" Bella giggled. "You think he picked, me: plain old Bella Swan, _me_, from Heritage Hills? Out of all the girls in this dump, no out of all the girls in this city? You've got to be joking. Plus I'm sure he already has a girlfriend. I mean, a gorgeous man like that would have to– Hey stop laughing at me Maggie! I'm just saying he _is_ attractive!"

~~O~~

"Hi, you've reached the Swan residence," Bella sang as she answered the phone.

"Ah, I'm so glad I reached you!"

"Um, who is this?"

"Who? You're asking who? It's me of course, your new friend." Bella could almost hear the smirk in his voice as she realized who she was speaking too.

"I see, _Edward_. You know, it is polite to actually introduce yourself when you call someone."

"Relax Bella, learn to let things go," he teased. "Anyway, I was calling to ask you if you had any plans for tomorrow. See Alice and Jasper have been hanging out together the past few days during their spring break, and they have plans to go to the traveling circus and bazaar that's come to town. So, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany us."

"Us as in…"

"Well I thought it was quite clear Bella. I have to take Alice and Jasper, so you would be coming with me, to accompany all of us…"

"Fine, I'll meet you there tomorrow."

"I can pick you up Be–"

"Edward, I will be there at noon tomorrow. Bye!" Bella quickly threw down the phone to end the call. _What does he possibly want? Why would he want to hang out with me? Is this a date tha– No Bella don't go there! Stop getting these ridiculous ideas. You _do not _like Edward Cullen, got it? He does not like you and you most certainly do not lo–Okay, don't even say it to yourself because you don't want to acknowledge anything. But there shouldn't _be_ anything to acknowledge!_

"Bella, get a grip. You do not need to think about that stuff!" _Ugh I need to stop talking to myself…_

* * *

**Author's Note 4/27/11:**

Hi, so hopefully it hasn't been too long since I posted that last one. The site's being weird so hopefully the chapters are all up okay. Also, I don't think I can promise a regular update schedule just yet; my life's about to get real crazy until the middle of May, but hopefully I won't abandon this for three months again like last time! I think it only took me a month to get my act together with this chapter. Still, I apologize for any mistakes. I have no Beta yet, but if anyone volunteers, I'd love to have a second pair of eyes look over this for errors! I always get annoyed when I read fanfics with blatant misspellings and grammatical mistakes, so I prefer to re-re-read mine to eliminate those. I just figured that those of you who have been telling me to post sooner would prefer to get this one to read now, rather than later. So, here it is! Also, someone previously asked if I'm basing this off Khabi Kushi Khabi Gham and yes that is the foreign film that I watched. It's great! What do you think of Bella's errant thoughts? Let me know in a review if things are moving at a good pace in the story, as well as what you do and don't like overall. If you have the time, please help me out by letting me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just enjoy playing with the characters.

_**March 30, 2000**_

Loud music blared from all sides and color was splashed everywhere as Bella walked through the gates of the Rodeo Austin Fairgrounds. Fidgeting with her top, Bella made her way over to the carousel where Edward said he would be waiting for her.

_Crap, crap, crap. What am I doing out here. What am I __**going **__to do out here…with __**him!**__This is not a date Bella, just keep reminding yourself of that. This is just two friends hanging out together to chaperone their younger siblings. Rightttt Bella that's why you wore your favorite blue top and that's why you're freaking out._

"Okay I seriously need to stop making sarcastic comments to myself in my head. And I need to get Edward Cullen out of my head to because I do _not_ like him!" Bella muttered to herself.

From where he was leaning against the gate surrounding the carousel, Edward could see Bella as she self-consciously adjusted her blouse and nervously smoothed down her hair. _That blouse is so beautiful on her. Well anything looks good on her. The way it flows down her tiny body and curls away from her neck…so graceful. And that color is great on her. Wow Cullen could you be any more of a girl? Besides, you have a girlfriend, what are you even doing here with Bella Swan! What happened to Rose? This can only be two friends, together, accompanying their siblings to the Austin Rodeo and Carnival, got it?_

As Bella saw Edward against the carousel gates, she was shocked by how perfect he looked. Even in casual clothes and not the tuxedo he had worn at his father's party, he still managed to look like a model. Bella admired how the sunlight played in the crazy mess that was his hair before moving on to drool over his sharp and sexy jawline. She suddenly noticed the grimace that had appeared on his face, as if he were almost in pain. _Oh no, what if he is regretting asking me out! Wait I mean, asking me to just __**hang out**__. Crap, crap, crap!_

"Hey Bella! I'm so glad you made it!" Edward called out, stretching out his arms and enveloping Bella into a sudden hug. Feeling her pressed up against him and wrapped up in his arms felt so right and she fit there perfectly. As Edward tried not to pay attention to the gentle curves of Bella's body, Bella was doing the same, trying to ignore the hard lines of his body as they held her to him. Bella closed her eyes and laid her head down on his chest, wanting to savor this one moment before she had to give it up, inhaling the sweet sun and honey smell that seemed to be pure Edward, and feeling his heart thrum underneath her cheek. Edward realized that he had been embracing his "just a friend" for far too long than was appropriate, so with a final sigh, he released her but not before brushing his lips gently against the top of his head. Bella glanced up at him confused, not sure if she had really felt the slight pressure against the top of her head.

Shaking the thoughts away, she smiled up at him shyly, blushing and asking "So where's Ali and Jazzy?"

Edward just stared for a moment and the slight blush on Bella's face intensified to a deep red on her beautiful cheeks. Realizing that his staring was making her uncomfortable, he quickly turned and pointed to the slowing carousel where his brother and her sister were riding.

Jasper jumped off his horse and then turned to offer Alice his hand to help her get down as well. She smiled down at Jasper, who was quickly becoming her new best friend (much to the jealousy of Demetri and Felix), before taking his hand and daintily leaping off her white unicorn. It did not escape anyone's notice that neither Jasper nor Alice made any moves to stop holding hands even after they had both descended from the carousel.

"Bella, Edward, we're gonna go check out the other rides! We have our phones, so we'll see you around! Okay, bye!" the pair called out to their siblings.

"Okay, well stay together and stay safe," Bella and Edward yelled after them.

Clearing her throat, Bella tried to break the silence that followed, "So… um you look really nice."

"So do you," Edward replied with a smile. "I really have to say, I love that top on you." He chuckled as Bella blushed again at his remarks.

"Um, so do you always wear such clothes, Edward?"

Knowing what she really meant, Edward decided to tease her some more by responding to her comment at face value. "Well, yeah I mean I either wear clothes or I'm naked…"

Gasping, Bella flushed again, trying to ignore the images her mind imagined…_Edward coming out the shower sans clothes, with just a towel on his hips, watching small beads of water make sultry trails across his sexy – Stop Bella!_ She stuttered out, "N-no, I just meant that um do you always wear _these_ clothes. I-I mean casual ones, you know, because I've really only seen you wearing formal ones, and so it just seems like…"

"Shhhhh," Edward whispered, pressing one finger against Bella's lips to quiet her rambling. "Here, let's talk about something else, okay?"

Bella nodded, still embarrassed by her ill-phrased question.

Taking her hand, Edward led Bella past the rides and the riding ring to the bazaar section.

"By the way, I really love it when your hair is down and loose like this." Edward murmured, fingering the edges of Bella's soft curls.

"Hm thanks." Bella replied, still looking down at the ground. Glancing at their hands, still intertwined, she resisted the urge to flex her hand and rub her thumb across the back of Edward's. Clearing her throat, she started again, "So it's pretty funny that our dads have the same birthday, huh? They're like twins! One with a large heart, and the other with a large pocket to pay the bills!" Bella suddenly chuckled nervously, realizing that her joke might have come off as rude. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to –"

"No worries, Bella, I thought it was funny," Edward grinned. They had reached a bangles stall, and there were literally rows upon rows of colored bangles, silver bangles, metal ones, glass ones, practically every kind imaginable. "Want to try some Bella?" he asked, letting go of her hands to browse through the choices.

"Oh um, that's not really necessary…" Bella began to feel awkward, unsure of where their outing was heading. _I thought we were just going to be following Jasper and my sister around. Instead, we've been strolling about here by ourselves, him offering me compliments and __**holding my hand!**_ Unsure of what to do with her hands now that Edward had let go, Bella began to twist her hair up into a bun.

"No, no, no Bella. Leave it down, I like it like that." Edward interrupted, pulling her hands away. "So, which ones do you like?" he asked her, offering out a multitude of bangle sets.

"Okay, Edward, I'm sorry to be so blunt, but really this is…too much. I know what you want, but," she paused for a moment gathering her courage, and then continued, "but I can't give you what you want." She said with finality.

"What do you mean?" Edward was thoroughly confused. _There's no way she's talking about what I'm thinking about…Can she tell that I like her? I didn't think it was that obvious! No, now she'll stop wanting to be friends and I'll lose her before I even have –_. Edward's thoughts were cut off as Bella replied.

"I can't give it to you because, well my dad won't allow it."

"Well I don't think your dad could possibly control that!" Edward was shocked that Bella's father would stop them from being friends.

"He started our shop on his very own 30 years ago. There's no way he'll just give it away, no matter how much money you offer!"

"Your shop? What on earth are you talking about? I don't want your store!"

"You don't? But then what could you possibly want with me?" she cried.

"Bella, how could I not want to spend time wi –" Edward was cut off by Bella's continuing rant.

"Just stop with this fake friendship! I've reached my limit. I can't take this false kindness anymore!" Bella shrieked, now on the verge of tears. _Why is it that every time I am in this man's presence I have to embarrass myself!_

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward quieted her. He pulled her close to him and tilted her chin up so she would look at him. He gently wiped away the tears that were collecting at the corner of her eyes and cradled her face in his hands. "You have to understand that there is nothing fake about my friendship with you. And just to make this clear, I am going to be painfully…explicitly…honest with you," he whispered across her face.

She shivered as he lowered his hands, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, trying to quell the feelings she was experiencing as her stomach twisted and her heart beat faster.

Edward paid the bangle vendor for his purchase before leading Bella away from the bazaar crowds, his arm slung across her shoulder, pulling her in close to his side. He led her over to one of the small white benches on the shore of the tiny reservoir at the edge of the grounds.

"Bella, please open your eyes and look at me. I want to explain something to you."

Hesitantly, she looked up at his beautiful face and waited for him to speak.

"Bella, you have to understand that in our lives, there are so many different kinds of bonds; bonds other than friendship, bonds stronger than friendship. There are bonds that we don't understand and –" he paused to pull out the bangles he had bought and began to slip them onto Bella's wrist. "Tell me if I'm hurting you… There are bonds that we don't understand and those that we don't need to understand. There will be those that are nameless, and those that are only meant to experienced. I hope this isn't hurting you…" Edward slipped on some more bangles, pushing her hand through the blue and silver circles. "There are those that will hurt, that will bind hearts together. There are bonds of passion and of love."

As he whispered those words, Bella gasped both surprised as the last of the bangles were pushed down her hand and surprised by the words Edward had just spoken.

"Did it hurt, my Bella? It hurts me too."

Bella glanced up not sure if she had heard Edward correctly, the last words had been said so quietly, almost as if he were in anguish, and she searched his face for any signs of pain.

"Bella, I think it's time that I find our siblings. But please, don't forget this conversation," he grinned at her as he stood up from the bench, but it was not his usual smirk as it did not quite reach his eyes. Bella could still see some pain in them. With a forced laugh, he leaned down close to her ear. "Oh and Bella? I'm definitely out to steal your shop!" Turning his head, he pressed his lips firmly to her cheek, harder than he had the night he visited her house. His lips seemed to burn as he held them there against her soft and silky cheek. As he pulled back, he sighed against that spot, and Bella suddenly leapt up, still with a stunned look on her face. She looked into Edward's piercing jade eyes for a moment, covering her mouth to stifle a gasp at what she thought she saw burning in them, before turning and running away.

Edward watched as she disappeared back into the crowd. He sank back down onto the bench for a moment, covering his face with his hands, elbows propped up on his knees as he hunched over; he was overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him. _What must Bella think of me? I was far too…forward, for lack of a better word. And her face, which is usually so easy to read, was so difficult to figure out. I hope I haven't offended her…or worse scared her off for good!_

Silencing his despairing thoughts, Edward walked away from the bench and went off in search of Alice and Jasper so he could take them home.

~~O~~

When Bella reached home all flustered and in a rush, Charlie was concerned.

"Bells, you alright? You look kinda freaked out…"

"No, yeah, Dad, I'm fine. It's just um really hot outside."

"Well, where's Ali? Isn't she with you?"

"Oh no, Edward said he'd drop her home later, because ummm well Jasper and Alice wanted to stay longer and get dinner, so I came back on my own, becauseeeee I was uh not feeling well."

"I thought you just said you were fine…" Charlie scratched his head, confused by Bella's unusual behavior.

"No, no, Dad. I'm fine, just tired I think. So I'm gonna go to bed, um Alice should be home soon."

"Well, you seem kinda wound up, but okay…Just relax, Bells," he called after her, but she had already shut herself up in her room.

Bella opened up her journal and began to furiously write in a new entry. It was essentially her method of pinning down her whirling thoughts in an effort to make sense of them and sort them out.

Mar 30, '00

I basically have no idea what just happened today! I honestly thought that it would just be a relaxing day at the fair, but no of course nothing is ever simple with EDWARD CULLEN! Alice and Jasper were nowhere near us the entire time! Well except for at the beginning when Edward met me at the carousel. Oh and that hug! What was that? I mean I think he held me in his arms for at least 5 minutes straight. That just felt….perfect! But I know it's wrong because I think he has a girlfriend! At least, I'm assuming that's who the blonde bombshell who was at the birthday party is… But still, I don't understand why he's behaving like this with me if he has no interest in my store! He barely let go of me at all today, either holding my hands or keeping his arm around me. I do not belong to you Edward! You can't just play around with me because you're interested in me now! Oh god, I think he _is_ interested in me! He was kidding about wanting the shop and serious when he said he spent time with me because he wanted to… Maggie was right! No, this is so wrong! We are so not right for each other and I'm sure this is just temporary infatuation. Although… The bangles!

Bella paused in her frantic writing to glance down at her arm which she just realized had been jingling with her new bangles this whole time. They were a pristine cerulean blue set, interspersed with glistening silver ones. The blue bangles had a simple dot design on them while the silver ones had a more intricate pattern and were each adorned with a tiny bell tassel hanging off the bottom. Bella knew that such exquisite and beautiful jewelry could not have been cheap. _God this can't be real silver can it?_ Bella returned to her journal, writing faster now, her hand trying to keep up with her thoughts.

Oh my god, he bought me the most beautiful bangles I have ever seen, let alone own! And they go perfectly with this blouse he kept complimenting me on. What are we doing. Heck, I have no clue what he's doing, but then what am _I_ doing? His speech on bonds of life and those of _passion and love_ seriously are scaring me. I mean, there's no way that he meant us right? God, why am I even entertaining these thoughts? This needs to stop. I can't deal with this right now! I can't be in love with him. There is no way I just thought that… I'm such a dead duck!

_Oh my god. I love him._

_I love Edward Cullen! His perfect face and his beautiful heart and his beautiful mind… He's just so nice and loving… But there's no way he loves me back. I mean, even if he did, we are from two different worlds. And I can't leave my family! Charlie and Alice still need me! Oh God, what do I do?_

Tossing her journal into a drawer of her bedside table, she knelt down next to her bed and began to pray for guidance and for help, not just to God, but also to her mother.

_Mommy,_

_I know I haven't talked to you in a long time, but I hope everything is going well up there. I just want you to know that Alice, Dad, and I love you and miss you so much. I've been really busy taking care of everyone since you left us, but that's no excuse for not talking to you. The thing is, sometimes it hurts too much to think of all the things I have to do without you! Maggie is getting married soon. You would have been so excited to prepare for it with Mrs. Byrne. And dad just celebrated his birthday a while ago. His health hasn't really been improving though, but I'm still hoping that he won't join you for a while. Alice and I still need him!_

_The reason I've decided to brave my fears and talk to you again is because…I've met Edward Cullen as I'm sure you've seen from up there. Mommy, I've never felt this way before, and I've never needed you more in my life!_

With that last thought, Bella broke down into tears, sobbing as her heart was torn in two different directions. _I love him, Mommy. Why does life have to be so hard? I can't abandon my family for marriage yet, and I don't even know if he feels the same way, but I love him so much!_

~~O~~

Edward stepped out onto the balcony, leaning on the edge of the railing and peering out at the stormy Colorado River, thinking back on his day with Bella and how perfect yet torturous it felt. Esme quietly came up next to him and rubbed his back before resting her head there and sighing.

"It's okay Edward," she murmured soothingly, moving her hands gently across his back.

"I love her, mom. I really, really love her." He sighed. "Is this wrong? I mean what about…you know? Dad and Rose…"

"It's okay sweetie. We can't help who we love. When they find out, they'll understand." Ducking under her son's arm, Esme being nearly a foot shorter, she hugged Edward from the side, fitting perfectly there. "Son, tell me about her."

"Well, she's slightly mad, actually I think she's completely insane. She makes the funniest faces, talks way too much, blushes at everything, and yet all her idiosyncrasies are so loveable. Everywhere she goes, she breaks something. Oh and vases? She calls them pots! "

"Pots?"

"Yep! But whenever I'm near her… I don't know what she does to me but I just… She's mad, mom. Actually, I think she's completely in–

"Insane, I know, you said that!" Esme giggled at her son's lovestruck ramblings.

"But god, she's beautiful, and caring, and kind, and sweet, and quirky, and fun and–!" Edward sighed. "And I just can't stop thinking about her. I love her!"

"So tell me, Edward. What's the name of this mad hatter you love?"

"Her name is–"

~~O~~

"Rosalie!" Carlisle cried with joy. "She is the perfect girl, don't you think Elizabeth? Renée? I want your opinions. The Hales are just outside in the living room but I wanted to ask you both one last time. Are we sure?"

"I'm happy with it," Elizabeth began. "But…"

"Yes, but what does Edward think?" Renée finished.

"What's the need to ask him? She's his girlfriend, and Edward will do anything for our family. These are family decisions, not just his. So it's decided then, she will be our daughter-in-law. I can't wait to announce it to everyone. Edward and Rosalie will be so happy!" Carlisle grinned.

~~O~~

"Shhh, shhhh, Jazzy. It's okay. It's okay." Siobhan soothed. Hugging Jasper to her tightly as she rocked him back and forth, trying to hold back her own tears.

"No it's not okay! I don't wanna go to boarding school! Dad, Edward, why can't I stay here with you?" Jasper wailed as they entered his room. "Why are you sending me away?"

"Jasper, it's tradition. Your ancestors went there, your grandfather went there, I went there, and Edward went there. You can't break the traditions of this house, right?"

"No, I s'pose not," Jasper sniffled.

Edward grabbed his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "Heyyy Jazzy, I love you very much, okay? You know that right?"

"Yeah. O-O-Okayyyy." Jasper sobbed.

"Just remember one thing okay? Mom always loves me more!" Edward laughed.

"Heyyy, Dad, make him stop!"

"Edward…" Carlisle warned.

"Okay, okay, sorry Jazzy."

Siobhan and Esme stood at the door, drying their eyes as the three men hugged each other together for the last time.

As Edward drove his brother to the station, they noticed a girl hanging around outside the gates to the house.

"Edward, stop the car! It's Ali!" Jasper cried, jumping out before the car had even fully halted.

The two kids ran to each other and grabbed the other in a strong hug. Pulling back, Jasper wiped hastily at his eyes, not wanting a girl, even thought it was Alice, to see him cry.

"Oh Jazzy, I'm going to miss you so much!" Alice cried. "You have to write to me every week at least, do you hear me! Or…or else I'll fly all the way out to that Riverside Military Academy in Georgia and beat you up!"

"Okay, Ali, I promise. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too Jazzy."

The two friends hugged each other one last time, before Jasper quickly pecked Alice on the cheek and jumped back into the car. This time, although Alice still kept one hand on her cheek where Japer had kissed her, she did not run away like she had the first night it happened at her house. Instead, she stood at the gates and kept waving to the car until it disappeared from her sight.

~~O~~

"Edward, come into my office, the Hales are here." Carlisle ordered.

"Yes Father," Edward replied obediently, stepping into the room. Everyone was assembled there: Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth, Renée, Mr. & Mrs. Hale, and of course, Rosalie.

"Edward… You're in love, aren't you? You love her don't you?" Carlisle stated loudly.

Edward felt so hot and claustrophobic at that one moment, terrified that his father knew his secret. Somehow his father must have found out that Edward's heart had committed a transgression against his father's plans for his future. Edward was not ashamed of his love for Bella, though. He was just terrified of what the consequences of disobeying his father would be. Nervous that he was about to be in so much trouble with both his family and the Hales, Edward looked down as he replied, "Yes papa." He was so scared, he couldn't even look Rose in the eye.

"Ha-ha! What did I tell you Esme! Do I know my son, or what? I am so happy today, Edward, so, so happy!"

Edward looked up, shocked by his father's reaction. He looked to his mother who looked away, shaking her head sadly, unable to meet her son's eyes. The reality set in for Edward, the disappointment almost crippling, nearly bringing him to his knees as he realized what had just occurred. _I'm engaged now… to Rosalie Hale._

"Just promise me you will keep her happy, son." Carlisle requested. "Keep this family's daughter-in-law happy."

"Yeah, Dad, I will." Edward responded automatically, his voice sounding dead and drained to him. "I'll keep Rose so happy," he choked out.

Elizabeth and Renée exchanged worried glances with each other as they noticed Edward's morose reaction. They looked to Esme, who looked as crushed and miserable as her son, and they instinctively understood.

Perhaps thankfully, Carlisle and the Hales were too busy congratulating each other on the impending union of their families and too busy opening champagne to notice the dismal moods of the others in the room.

Carlisle shoved a velvet ring box into Edward's hand and slapped him jovially on the back. Rosalie came forward and Edward immediately knelt on one knee, operating as on autopilot now.

"Rosalie Hale," he whispered, trying his best not to cry. "Will you please do me the great honor of becoming my– wife?" He swallowed and finally looked up at her, opening the box to reveal Elizabeth's engagement ring, an elaborate diamond ring, a prized family heirloom.

Rosalie looked down at the love of her life and whispered, "Yes," as tears of joy poured down her face.

Edward lifted the ring and slid it into place on her left hand's fourth finger. Still unable to believe the course his life was taking in just a few short moments, he allowed Rosalie to pull him up and kiss him.

As her lips met his, Edward felt a stabbing pain in his chest, and his stomach was roiling as he stood still while Rosalie pressed her mouth against his.

She immediately noticed the lack of response on her now-fiancé's part. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes and her heart shattered at the pain that she saw there. Shocked, she turned to see Esme staring unhappily at them until felt Rosalie's eyes on her. Esme quickly turned away.

Rosalie grabbed Edward's face again and whispered to him, her own voice now cracking with pain.

"Who is she?"

* * *

**Author's Note 5/10/11:**

Hi, so I think I've updated pretty quickly compared to other chapters. I should have been studying for a test, but I took a break to work on this one and lost track of time as I kept writing and writing! I read this over quickly for blatant errors, but I'm still looking for a Beta, so until then, I will still have to apologize to your guys for any typographic/grammatical errors. Sorry!

What did you think of this chapter since it was a little less light compared to previous ones? What do you guys think of Edward and Bella's revelations? So is Rosalie going to be mad, sad, or both? And do you think she's going to be the bad guy in this story? Let me know what you guys think whether you like the story so far or even whether you don't in a review! If you have any questions, just review or PM me so I can get back to you. It really does help if you let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 6

_**March 31, 2000**_

Edward leaned forward on the same balcony rail, just as he had yesterday. Perhaps seeing how stormy the river had been then, should have given him a hint as to how chaotic the next day would be. His feelings then, as he spoke to his mother were the polar opposites of his feelings now. _How can someone feel such hope and elation just hours before feeling, without exaggeration, the most dejected and depressed they have ever been in their life?_

Edward heard the sliding door open behind him and he knew that Rosalie had come to get answers from him. Still looking out to the river as the sun began to sink, Edward saw Rosalie copy his position, leaning on the rail, in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Edward. Your face has fallen as if we are already married! And by the way, the man is only supposed to look like that after at least one year!" Rosalie forced a laugh that died out, pausing before she started again. "Although, I suppose that is the problem: you don't want to marry me." She waited for a while, looking off at the river with Edward. "So, like I already asked, what's her name?"

"Rose…" Edward began, turning to face her, now.

"I wish that were the name Edward, but I guess we now both know it's not." Rosalie sighed.

"Rose, it's just…it's not that I didn't want to marry you…"

"Edward, shh, just let me say what I have to." Rosalie interrupted, her voice breaking with emotion. "Ever since I can remember, I have loved you. I don't mean to make you feel guilty, but I do love you so much. I understand, though, that it isn't your fault. Just because _I_ dreamt of marrying you doesn't mean that _you_ have to dream of the same. And if you're worried that I'll be miserable… well yeah I will be," she cried, sniffling a lot now. "And yeah, I will feel really bad," Rosalie tried to smile at her half-joking truths. Edward moved closer to hold her, but she waved him away. "It will hurt a lot, but life isn't perfect. I think, maybe, a few years from now, I'll be able to laugh at the fact that I loved a certain Edward who couldn't be mine… because, I now know that he was never really mine…and so my love story remained incomplete."

"Rose, I–"

"Edward, promise me one thing: please complete your love story. You will, won't you Edward? At least for my sake?" Rosalie wiped at her tears, hurriedly, and then laughed loudly, "Now say something quickly before I really start crying hard!"

"Rosie, can I get a hug, please?" Edward asked, his eyes filling up with tears, too, now.

"No." Rosalie sniffled, shaking her head.

"Please?" Edward begged, tears openly streaming down his face, his arms extended.

"No," Rosalie laughed through her sobs, shaking her head, before hugging him anyway.

~~O~~

Edward entered the unlit study with trepidation. The only source of light in the room was the tiny fire that was slowly dying out as it remained untended in the fireplace. He crossed the floor and knelt next to the leather wingback chair.

There Carlisle sat, staring ahead, unblinking, at the photograph of his sons: Edward with his arm slung lovingly across a young Jasper's shoulders.

"Cullen," Carlisle's voice broke the stifling silence that had filled the room. "That name and the respect that comes with it has been gifted to us by our ancestors. To honor and respect them is our foremost duty. And I will never tolerate some ordinary girl becoming a hurdle in performing that duty! Did you even think once about her background, her status, her upbringing… You didn't even give a thought as to whether she would be able to understand our family's traditions and values. Our rituals, rites, ethics, principles, I can go on! How can she adhere to our values when she is not someone like us? How did you even dare to think that she could be a part of our family? That she could be a part of MY family? How did you think –"

Edward who had been silent throughout Carlisle's cutting diatribe finally found his voice. "Where did I think dad?" he sobbed. "I didn't think at all. I just loved, just loved."

"Love?" Carlisle stated more than asked.

Holding back his tears, hoping that maybe, just maybe his father could understand this, Edward nodded, gripping Carlisle's knee as he stayed kneeling on the floor.

A very long silence followed Edward's nonverbal answer.

"It's such a pity that I made a mistake in knowing my own son. I thought he knew me…That he understood the traditions of the family…my emotions, every breath and thought of mine. I was wrong…so wrong."

Edward began to cry as his father continued. _How can dad think I don't know him. It is only because of him that I am anyone today. Dad, you know me. We have always known each other. Don't hurt me like this! I can take your anger, but not your disappointment!_

"I was really proud of you, Edward."

_What…why are you using the past tense. No!_

"You were my self-respect, my strength. You have taken all that away from me, everything. You have hurt me… So much pain. You have hurt me. So much." Carlisle rubbed his eyes in attempt to not betray his emotions to his son. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Edward still knelt frozen at his father's side. He could barely breathe as the words that his father had spoken sunk into his brain…and heart. Edward couldn't help but slip into the memories of his childhood.

_I remember the day that mom and dad told me I was adopted. Dad told me the story of how he and mom had gone to the local orphanage to make their yearly donation to charity, and she went to the nursery. Everything was continuing there as usual, except when dad returned to pick up his wife, mom just stood there, unmoving, in the nursery, stationed by a crib in the corner, just staring at the baby laying inside. Dad had been worried about her, and he quickly strode over to her side. "Esme?" he had asked, worriedly, suddenly noticing her glassy eyes. He followed her stare down to the unassuming baby that was lying on its back in the crib. __**Me.**_

"_Carlisle, it's my Edward." she had whispered. Having had several miscarriages, Esme and Carlisle knew the chances were very small that they would ever be able to have their own child._

_As the baby in the crib blinked its eyes open a little, they said they had suddenly just__** felt**__ inside that this was __**their**__ baby…I was their baby._

"_And when your father and I held you for the first time in that tiny nursery room that day, Edward, we just knew that we could never let you go," mom had told me. Dad nodded from where he was standing behind her. _

"_We felt that now that you are twelve years old, a mature young boy, it would be best to tell you the truth. But always know this Edward, just because you are not ours biologically does not mean that you aren't __**ours**_._ We will always love you, no matter what. You have to understand that we have never considered you an outsider. _You are our son_, Edward. In fact, from this day on, this matter will never be brought up again. I will see to it that everyone understands this!"_

"_Thank you dad. Thank you mom. I love you both so much."_

"_Edward, you never have to thank us for this! If anything, we should be thanking you for bringing such light and joy to our lives. You have made all the difference in our lives, and you have brought us good luck, because you are soon going to have a baby brother! But remember, both of you will always be loved equally, no matter how you each came into our lives. You are truly ours, Edward, and I know that even if I had not seen you that day at the orphanage, you would have somehow made your way into our life. We love you so much, and we always will."_

"I never wanted to hurt you dad! I only wanted to bring you happiness. What have I done? How could I bring tears to your eyes? How? How could I have done so? You don't even have to ever forgive me; please just don't say I have hurt you! Don't forgive me, even, but I will do as you say, I will," Edward cried, laying his head down on his father's knee.

From the top of the stairs that led into the library study room, Esme watched as tears rolled down the father and son's cheeks. The room stayed silent after that, with the exception of the men's muted sobs, the only movement when Carlisle finally placed his hand gently on his son's head.

~~O~~

_**April 1, 2000**_

Bella sat on her bed, stroking her sister's head, while Alice cried in to her lap.

"B, I just miss him so much! I thought I would hate that chubby kid. I thought he would be so spoiled! But then, he ended up being so sweet and nice and…and… I don't know, but it hurts in my chest when I think about how I won't see him for such a long time!" Alice wailed. "Four years is a terribly long time to go without seeing someone you really lo– I mean um like!" she corrected herself.

Bella smiled softly to herself, continuing to comfort Alice. She knew all too well how Alice felt. Those Cullen boys' charm was irresistible, and, when given the chance, they proved to be the most loyal, loving friends a person could have. That much was clear. It seemed that Alice, too, had fallen in love with Jasper, and although they were probably too young to really know what they felt, Bella did not deny that the feelings the two had were real. It was just a shame that Jasper had to leave for his military academy so soon after befriending Alice. She hoped that he would keep his promise to write to Alice, even if he wasn't able to return home until his schooling there was done.

As Alice's sobs quieted as she fell asleep, exhausted by her emotional catharsis, Bella's thoughts turned to her own dilemmas. Siobhan had called Maggie yesterday afternoon, excited to share the news that Edward had finally proposed to Rosalie Hale, his long-time girlfriend from college. Maggie had been quick to call Bella, and demand if she had already known about this. Bella had been shocked to say the least. After Maggie broke the news, Bella was unable to stay on the line and listen as Maggie began to analyze everything that she knew about Edward and Bella's interactions. Bella knew that her friend meant well, but she needed some time to herself, to think about everything that had changed in such a short period of time. Just the day before, Bella had been elated, figuring that Edward's cryptic words about bonds and love meant he had feelings for her that were stronger than those of just friendship. Now, Bella heard that he was already engaged to his girlfriend. A girlfriend whom he had been dating for years. Rosalie Hale, who _had_ been the beautiful blonde who sang at Carlisle's birthday party. Bella sat in her room and cried all that afternoon, bewildering her father and sister who had no idea as to why she was so upset. Then, as if Bella had not already suffered enough emotional whiplash, Maggie barged through her bedroom door that same evening with unfettered excitement at Siobhan's latest 'news update' from the Cullen mansion. Edward Cullen had rescinded his proposal to Rosalie Hale.

It took quite some convincing to assure Bella that Maggie was not playing some sick joke on her. Bella couldn't understand why Edward would take back a proposal _he_ offered to Rosalie. Later, Siobhan explained what the other employees of the household had pieced together. The proposal was nearly forced since Rosalie and Edward's union had been practically arranged marriage, planned by the Hale and Cullen families for years. It was a matter of coincidence that Edward and Rosalie met and fell in love at college. The plans had recently been finalized, and Edward had been surprised and pressured into proposing to Rosalie that night. However, the two being so close, Rosalie sensed Edward's discomfort, and they agreeably broke off the engagement. The families had apparently been quite enraged with their respective children, but somehow, all the friendships survived the drama. Siobhan told the girls that it seemed that Carlisle Cullen was quite upset with Edward, but by this morning, she had reported that the two men seemed to have worked out their problems together last night.

Bella was still processing the news after Siobhan finished catching the girls up on all the Cullen family drama. She didn't want to think about what may have prompted Edward's feeling about his long-time girlfriend to change. She certainly did not want to get her hopes up that this would change anything between her and Edward either. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Bella soon became too busy taking care of her own family to be worrying about the Cullens.

~~O~~

_**April 13, 2000**_

It had been nearly two weeks since Edward had seen or heard from Bella. He realized that she must have heard by now the story of his broken engagement with Rosalie from Siobhan. At first, he was confused and hurt that she didn't try to get in touch with him soon afterwards. He later found out that Bella was struggling to take care of her father whose hypertension was no longer under control by the medications. He wanted to reach out to her and offer his help, but he knew that if Bella truly needed him, she would ask. In the end, he convinced himself that perhaps it was best that he move on with his life as it seemed Bella was moving on with hers.

Esme watched as her son continued to mope around the house. It was so silent now with her youngest gone and with Edward moving about like a ghost. She worried whether Edward was doing the right thing, listening to Carlisle in this one instance. It wasn't usual for Edward to stay upset this long, and Esme worried that perhaps he could no longer be happy without the crazy Bella in his life. Deciding it might be best for Edward to leave the house and get away from everything for a bit, she assigned him a mundane errand hoping he might return in a less melancholy mood.

Edward drove into the city, idly thinking how well the gloomy rain matched his mood. He had a feeling that his mother sent him to buy a new waffle maker at 11am just to get him out of the house for a bit. Though Edward welcomed the idea of a distraction, nothing seemed to really get his mind off of the fact that he felt lost without Bella. He had only known the crazy girl for two months, and yet she already meant everything to him. Having bought the waffle iron from a random store and stashing it in his car, Edward began to roam the streets of Austin, ignoring the sidelong looks people gave him as he wandered along without an umbrella in the downpour.

After some time, Edward glanced up and noticed he had somehow made his way to the north end of the city. _This must be near where Bella lives. Damnit, why can't I stop thinking about her!_ As Edward kept walking, he noticed a mass of umbrellas gathering near the entrance to the Fiskville Cemetery. He could hear the murmurs of the people attending the funeral and was about to cross to the other side of the street when he heard the cries of a familiar voice coming from the front of the procession.

_Bella!_

Pushing his way through the crowd of people, he reached the front where he saw Bella and Alice being held by Maggie and Siobhan as they followed a dark coffin up the hill. Each wail from the girls caused pain to lance through his heart, and Edward winced when he heard Bella cry out for her father. He saw her run up to the coffin, grasping at the slick wood, begging for her father to come back.

"Please don't leave us and go, papa. Please, please! You can't leave us!"

Alice started towards her sister, but Siobhan held her back.

"It's not fair…" Edward heard Alice whimper.

Edward realized then, that Bella truly had no one left to look out for her. Without her mother and father, Bella was solely responsible for herself and Alice. There was only so much that Siobhan could do when she was working for the Cullens and taking care of her own family. Edward made his way up to Bella, and pulled her away from the coffin, allowing the procession to continue. Edward held Bella close to his chest as she shivered and sobbed. He whispered words of comfort in his attempt to calm Bella down, all the while internally berating himself for not being aware of how serious Charles Swan's condition had been. He wondered why he and his parents had not been informed of the funeral, before realizing that his family had most likely been asked and had declined, thinking that was most prudent considering the situation.

Despite the echoes of his father's words, Edward knew that he had to make a decision.

Furious with himself for neglecting Bella when she had needed him most, he vowed then and there to stay by her side from then on.

~~O~~

_**April 17, 2000**_

Esme was worried. No, she had passed the point of being 'worried' when Edward had not come home on Thursday night. By Friday, she and Carlisle had been ready to call the police, but they heard from Siobhan that Edward had attended Bella's father's funeral on Thursday. Carlisle seemed to be in denial, but Esme knew what it meant that Edward's disappearance coincided with the date of Charles Swan's funeral.

Carlisle was now pacing in front of the fireplace and hadn't said a word in the past hour. Esme sat on the sofa, twisting her rings worriedly around her finger as she waited to hear the doorbell. Edward had called an hour ago and informed her that he was coming home. He apologized for his unexplained absence but promised to explain everything when he returned home.

Esme had a feeling that she knew what had taken Edward three days before he decided to return home. Although she knew that once Edward's explained actions Carlisle would likely become even more enraged, she couldn't blame her son for following his heart and doing what was needed to make him happy.

Carlisle froze as the chimes of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Esme sighed heavily, and went to let her son in.

Carlisle waited as three sets of footsteps neared him where he waited in the living room. When he heard them pause a few feet behind him, he began to speak, without once taking his eyes off the fire or turning around.

"Today. Today you have proved that you are not my blood."

He waited and he heard a woman's stifled sob and another's gasp. He waited and heard the sharp intake of breath as his son fell to his knees behind him.

"You are not my blood. You have proved that you are not mine." Slowly Carlisle turned around, taking in the scene before him.

At his feet, a small distance away, knelt Edward and crouched next to him, holding him protectively, was Bella.

* * *

**A/N 2/18/11:**

Yeah so I know it's been a really long time... I promise I will be better about updating. I am committed to finishing this. Thanks for reading. Please review if you can!


	9. Chapter 7

_**April 17, 2000**_

Carlisle glared at the glinting stones on Bella's left hand finger and the plain line of the gold wedding band resting in front of it as she helped Edward up from the ground, rubbing his shoulders to soothe him.

"How could you, Edward? Esme, how could our son betray me, betray us, do this to entire family like this!"

"Carlisle, you can't control everything that-"

"No, Esme," Carlisle cut her off. "I explained to him that she can't possibly understand our family's traditions and values. Fine, I understand if he didn't want to marry Rosalie. I know I can't force him into marriage like that, but why does he have to disgrace our family by marrying some low-class girls from the Hills?"

Carlisle ignored the sounds of Bella's whimpers, focusing on Edward. "Explain to me what happened! How could you go against me like this?"

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, holding her for strength and comfort as he recounted the events of the past few days for his father.

_After the funeral, Edward returned home with Bella and the Byrne's. After everyone was settled in the living room, Siobhan turned to him and asked the question that was in everyone's mind._

"_Edward, son, what are you still doing here?"_

_With some difficulty, Edward explained how he knew that it would be difficult for Siobhan to support both the Byrne and Swan families now that Charles had passed away._

"_Are you trying to say that you're just going to be handing out money to Bella, like some kept woman!" she cried._

"_No, no, Siobhan. I know that this is not the best time, but honestly I can't stay away from Bella anymore. As you know, I broke off my engagement to Rosalie Hale. Ever since I met you, Bella, I haven't been able to get you off of my mind. It's crazy, I know, but I feel like I've known you longer than the two months I really have. I wish that I could have done this the right way, to have dated you, had you meet my parents officially, plan a great wedding, and… Well I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?_

_Look, I love you Bella. I hurt when you're hurt. Your laugh always makes me smile. I'm living so unhappily without you, and… Do you feel the same way about me Bella? All of this is worthless unless you love me back."_

_Bella lifted her eyes, and was surprised by the piercing emotion burning in Edward's._

"_I'm…just…surprised, I guess," she began slowly._

"_But do you love me back, Bella? That day at the park, I know I probably scared you with my speech on love and passion, but I meant it then and I meant it now, I love you. Look I know it's backwards, but I think that if I marry you now, my father will see he can't control me and force me to love someone I don't. My mother already understands, and ultimately, I just can't stand to sit by and watch you and Alice struggle to manage everything without your father… Bella, please say something." Edward finally paused in his ramblings, looking at Bella, alarmed by the fresh tears on her face._

"_Edward," Bella voice was a whisper as she rose shakily from her seat on the couch and went to stand in front of Edward in the center of the room._

_Edward struggled to read the expression on Bella's face, unsure if what she was about to say would crush him or not. Bella reached up to put her hand on the side of his face, and he quickly raised his to hold it there, silently imploring her to speak._

"_This is all just happening so fast, and it seems so surreal that after such a short amount of time, you would feel this way for me…"_

_Edward winced, closing his eyes tightly, pained by her words, awaiting the impending rejection._

_Bella's other hand flew up to hold the other side of Edward's head._

"But_, I do love you. I do feel the same way. Yes, it scares me. A lot. But I know that we are right for each other. And I don't want to wait."_

"_You…You…what? Really? Oh Bella, thank you. Thank you so much! I was so worried for a moment that-"_

"_Yes, I know," Bella giggled. Wiping her face clean of her tears. "Now, don't you have something to ask me?"_

"_Right, right." Edward cleared his throat, and knelt at Bella's feet. Pulling out the ring that Rosalie had returned, he spoke. "Bella Swan, I love you so very much, and as unconventional as this situation is, I promise you that I will make it up to you in every moment of our life together. I honestly cannot live without you anymore, and I will not let you and your sister suffer now when you have lost your father. I have tried so hard to fight my feelings for you, but now feels like the right time to accept them. Bella, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

"_That was quite a lengthy proposal Edward."_

"_I know, it's just that I'm so nervous and I tend to ramble and now I'm worried because you said you love me but you haven't answered me yet-"_

"_Yes, Edward. Yes!" Bella pulled him up from his knees, and threw her arms around him._

_When the pair finally pulled apart, they remembered they had an audience. The Byrnes and Alice looked equal parts shocked and excited._

"_Won't your father be opposed to all this though," asked Siobhan, well aware of Carlisle's warnings to Edward._

"_My father can't keep dictating how I live my life anymore." Edward replied. "I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella, and if marrying her now before seeing my parents again is how I accomplish that, then I am willing to do so, as long as Bella doesn't mind."_

"_Edward, the only family I have anymore is in this room already. As long as you are sure this is what you want, I am ready to marry you," Bella said, gripping his hand tightly._

"_It's settled then. I'll get a marriage license from the County Clerk and that should be ready in 3 days, so we can set everything else up until then," said Edward. "Siobhan, please just let my parents know that I'm okay, but don't tell them about any of this just yet. Alice you should start packing. I expect that you'll be able to move in with us once Bella and I are married and we go home. Maggie, I think you and Bella should go shopping for whatever clothes and things you need while I set up everything else with City Hall."_

Carlisle made a noise of disgust, and turned his back to Edward and his wife, facing the fireplace once again.

"Regardless of your irrational feelings for this random girl, you should not have blatantly gone against my word. It was bad enough that you broke your engagement to Rosalie, but less than a month later you have run off and wed some gold digging woman from the streets."

"Carlisle!" Esme gasped, surprised by the venomous words her husband was hurling at their son and new daughter-in-law.

"It's only the truth Esme. Edward has proved that he no longer cares for me, for you, for our family! He knew that what he was going to do was wrong, and yet he did it!"

"Papa, I won't let you say those kind of things about Bella. You barely know her and-"

"And what? You do know her? After just a few months? Edward, today you have truly shown me that you are not my blood."

Edward stumbled back at these words. Esme sank into a chair and buried her head in her hands, silent sobs wracking her body.

"You said that we would never speak of it Carlisle!" she wailed.

Bella stood beside Edward the entire time, rubbing circles into his back, trying to calm him while she herself was on the verge of breaking down, too.

"Papa, please, " Edward begged.

"You have lost the right to call me that," was Carlisle's reply.

"So…so that's it then? You've made me a stranger in a moment. Dismissed me and made me a stranger in just a moment," Edward whispered. Tears began to stream down his face as he asked, "Does this mean that I have no place in this house anymore? No place with you?"

Carlisle didn't move.

"Okay," Edward murmured. Grabbing Bella's hand, he moved over to his mother, and kissed her forehead. "I'm right, aren't I mom? This is the right thing, even though it hurts?" She stood to embrace Edward and Bella, simply nodding in between her kisses to the two of them.

"We'll leave for a while then." Edward told her. "I think it's best, then, if we try and start a new life away from Texas."

"I hope that you will be able to return home to us eventually. Your father is very hurt, but I'm sure he will come around soon," Esme told them.

"Don't make assumptions about my convictions Esme. I only have one son now," Carlisle finally spoke.

Esme walked the couple to the door. Bella was still just following Edward. What should have been one of the happiest days of her life was becoming increasingly disastrous with every moment. She couldn't believe that Mr. Cullen would treat his own son this way and remain so stoic and unaffected.

Esme put her hand to Bella's cheek to get her attention. Esme removed her diamond earrings, and slipped them into Bella's hand. "These are yours now, dear." When Bella tried to protest, Esme stilled her hand and said, "It's a family tradition. You must." Bella finally nodded her head in acceptance.

"Please just promise me," Esme continued, "that you'll always take care of my son. Never let tears come into his eyes again. Please." Bella nodded again. "You two will always have my blessings. I'll pray for the two of you."

With that, Edward began to lead Bella towards the door.

"Wait," Bella cried out. "We need to get your father's blessing. We can't leave without it."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You know that will never happen," Edward muttered, still moving her down the hall.

At this, Bella began to cry. "No! No! We can't leave without it. We have to have his blessing at least. It's not right to go without it!"

Though Carlisle was surprised that Bella was so upset to forgo the tradition, he said and did nothing, still not moving from his spot by the fire, long after the door slammed shut with Edward and Bella's exit.

~~O~~

That night, Esme made a call to the Byrne household, desperate to get in touch with Siobhan before her son and Bella left Austin. She had still not spoken a word to her husband, though, hoping that he would eventually come to his senses, forgive Edward, and ask him to return. Until then, she would be sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

When Siobhan finally picked up, Esme quickly relayed to her the events that had just taken place between Edward and Carlisle.

"Go Siobhan. Please, go with my son and Bella and Alice, wherever they go. I just don't want him to ever to miss the warmth of a mother's affection."

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen. I understand. I love Edward and Bella and Alice like my own children. With Maggie married and starting her own family, it would have been so lonely here anyway. I'm sure that I can be of use to them as they start their new lives. I feel so terrible that everything had to turn out this way, but I'm sure it's for the best. I will pray every day that Carlisle's heart softens and that Edward and Bella can return to you soon."

"Thank you, Siobhan. Thank you. I'm sure Edward won't want to tell any of us where he is moving to, but please keep him and his new family safe, for me."

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen."

~~O~~

_**April 22, 2000**_

The two brothers sat on the bench, swinging their legs back and forth, watching some upperclassmen at Riverside went through their drills.

"Now J, please don't cry, okay? You'll make me start crying, too." Edward playfully shoved Jasper, wiping some of the tears off his face.

"Why are you leaving Edward? Please don't go. Tell me what's going on!"

"Jasper, these are things that you don't have to worry about. It's nothing really. I've married Bella and we've left Texas to start our new life together, establish our independence and all that. You just pay attention in school, and go home when you graduate to take care of Mom and…Dad." Edward's voice broke at the end. "Promise me Jasper, that after today you will never ask anyone where I went or why I left. Just remember that I love you. I love you so very much. Take care of mom okay? Make the football team okay? And hey," he chuckled. "Listen, lose some weight yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," Jasper sniffled, rubbing his nose, and finally cracking a small smile.

~~O~~

_**November 22, 2009 – Present Day**_

"And that's how Carlisle's ego and Edward's stubborn stand broke the family in two! It broke us in two!" Elizabeth sobbed.

Jasper sat silently, watching as his grandmother broke down in front of him.

"That's enough, Lizzy," Reneé chided. "So you see, Jasper, all this happened nine years ago, and it still haunts this family. I don't think we'll ever be complete until Edward and your father resolve their issues, and that missing part of the family returns."

~~O~~

Jasper watched as his mother went through her daily routine, praying her rosary, the beads worn from years of use, then reading a section of the Bible. Jasper knelt next to his mother, and memories came flooding back to him. He could remember how his brother would ruffle his hair, just to annoy him, before beginning his morning prayers. As Jasper waited for his mother to finish reading Luke 15, he prayed harder than he ever had before. He asked God to give him the strength to repair his family, and he made a vow, then and there, to bring his brother back home.

* * *

**A/N 2/19/11:**

So yeah, another update right after the other, but this chapter is kinda short. Once I started writing earlier, I just couldn't stop until I reached this point in the story. I'm sure there are a ton of mistakes, and I apologize. I'm still trying to find a beta. I just really wanted to get this out. I'll try and update again, soon.

Sorry about the issue with some people not being able to access Chapter 6. It's fixed now.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
